Secret Memories
by Fairygirl34
Summary: The North American twins have secrets just like every other nation. But it becomes harder when the other nations become persistent into finding the truth. Will they ever find out or will America and Canada keep their secrets between them? Taken from Past Memories and Roots. Please Read and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1 Tears

**So if any of you read Past Memories and Roots, then you will recognize this story. It was originally a short story but I felt that it could be made into a much longer story. If this is your first time reading it, I hope you enjoy it. If you already know this story I hope you enjoy the next chapters of this story.**

 **There might be a few changes but not too much. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

The dull atmosphere of the meeting had many nations on the brink of sleep along with many not paying attention to the speaker. Germany diligently gave his speech trying to show his points on the problems of global warming.

America's eyes drooped slightly as he tried to contain a yawn. His blue eyes scanned the room to see the other looks of the nations before his gaze lands on his twin. Canada's tired posture was obvious as he was fighting to stay awake. The North American twins were currently sitting at the end of the table where they were in perfect vision of the speaker, unfortunately. Which meant they couldn't t fall asleep without getting reprimanded by Germany.

 _That's the last time we have a movie marathon and go the whole night without sleep before a meeting. Right Mattie?_

The electric shock that passes through their barrier is enough to jolt them slightly awake as Canada discreetly looks over to America, giving a tired smirk.

 _AND whose idea was it? ...Man I just want to sleep._

 _Hey! We BOTH came up with the idea, so you're as much to blame as I am._

Both chuckle softly at their fun, if only to keep their minds from falling asleep. They move their gazes back towards Germany. Soon though, their eyes become dull and void of life, like a trance has been put on them.

 _Hey Matt?_

 _Yeah Al?_

 _We should go and visit mom soon._

 _Hmm… It has been a long time… Hey Al, remember that one time we got stuck in a tree and we were too scared to get down?_

 _Hehe. Yeah. Mom had to climb up and carry us back down. I miss when life used to be much simpler._

 _Me too._

America and Canada hum quietly as the distant memories of their mother are flowing freely between their links. So many memories, soon they become lost within the deep recesses of their minds.

The noise is disappearing as the twins become lost into their memories. Neither minding the escape from reality to just see their mother awake and healthy again. The meeting room is becoming distorted and changing to the vast land of their countries. One of the many memories they hold dear.

 _Footsteps can barely be heard amongst the grass, giving the hunter an advantage of stalking their target. Trees and bushes provide cover for both hunter and target. The targets are carefully watching their predator, trying to be still and quiet so as not to be caught. The figure moves closer into the vision of their hiding spot._

 _A quick look at the hunter shows that it is a woman. Her long black hair is flowing wildly and freely in the wind and brown eyes are quick and focused on the surrounding area. She quietly moves around the large trees and crouches down among the bushes to hide her form. Now is the time to hunt her targets._

" _Maska. Kanata. Where are my two boys?" she coos.  
_

 _No sounds are made but the wind has brought the sound of giggling to her, letting her know that she is close to them. Quickly but soundlessly, she makes her way to a large tree to scout the area._

" _Maska. Kanata. Where are you? Do you wish to make your mother worry?"_

 _More giggling is heard but not from the ground but in the large tree where she is hiding. Smirking slightly, she knows she has found them and now it is time to get them. Slowly as not to completely surprise them, she raises her head to look onto the branches of the tree._

 _And there on a large branch, high up into the tree, are her two sons. They are clutching onto each other and failing to keep the giggles at bay._

" _There you two are! I found my children!"_

" _Mama! You found us!" they shout._

" _Of course, I will always find you, no matter where you hide. Alright, now come down you two."  
_

" _Alright Mama!"_

 _Minutes passed and Native America was still waiting for her children to come down. She looked back up onto the branch that they were sitting on and saw that they haven't moved an inch._

" _My children, why haven't you come down?"_

 _The curiosity in her voice has the children hesitate to answer back. "We're scared…"_

 _Her eyes widen slightly in surprise before she smiles and laughs happily at her children. They pout but are more embarrassed than anything._

" _It's alright, I will come up and get you down. Stay where you are."_

 _Native America expertly climbs up the tree, the twins watching in awe at their mother's gracefulness. Her calm face relaxes and distracts the twins from the fear of how high up they are. Moments later, she has reached the branch with her children._

" _Mama! You made it!" Maska happily exclaims._

" _You're the greatest!" Kanata praises._

" _You think so? I just have more experience than you two in climbing trees."_

 _The bright smiles from her children made her heart swell with love. Neither moved from the branch, just enjoying the beauty and quiet of the sky. White fluffy clouds partially blocked the sun, giving shade from the heat during midday._

 _Birds fly in their patterns looking for food for their young, animals are roaming around for food or scouting the area for danger and the family of three watches amusedly at the life on the ground and sky. Native America holds her children close, making sure that they won't fall._

 _Everything is calm until two growling noises disturb the peace. Native America smiles amusedly at her embarrassed twins, who are clutching their stomachs, trying to make them stop._

" _It's alright Maska, Kanata. It is time for lunch. Climb on my back and I will carry you both down." Her gentle smile dispels the growing anxiety and doubt. They trust her._

 _Slowly and carefully, Maska and Kanata climb onto their mother's back and hold on tightly to her dress. When she feels that her children are secure, Native America starts to cautiously climb down as to not scare her children._

 _The climb down seemed to take forever before their mother's feet touched the ground._

 _Native America crouched down, letting her children touch the ground. Soon after, the three went to go hunt and gather food. Maska and Kanata gathered as many berries that their little pouches could hold while Native America kept a look out for any game nearby._

" _Look Mama! Look how many berries we gathered!"_

 _Maska's loud voice startled her slightly but enough that it wasn't noticed by the twins. They were currently running to her, carrying their pouches full of berries in their hands._

" _I helped too, Mama! Maska didn't do ALL the work!"_

 _The twins were currently racing each other to see who would reach their mother first. Native America's amused smile shown on her face as the twins were trying to push each other out of the way to reach her first. Shaking her head slightly, she crouched down and opened her arms wide to catch her two bundles of boundless energy._

" _I'm going to win!"_

" _No! I am!"_

" _Don't cry when I win Kanata!"_

" _I'm not the one who is going to cry when I win Maska!"_

 _This pushed each other to run faster than the other, both barreling into their mother, knocking her down from their momentum._

" _I won!" they cried together. "No! I did! Stop copying me!"_

" _Boys, you both won. It was a tie, so no more fighting. You two are brothers and must be there for each other."_

" _Yes, Mama."_

 _The three of them got up, inspecting the berries, making sure that they weren't squished and still edible. The berries made it through the collision and native America decided it was time to go hunting for more food._

 _They walked for a few minutes until they spotted a doe by a creek drinking water. She hadn't noticed them and the wind was blowing their scent away from her, giving Native America the advantage. Silently, she moved closer, her bow and arrow in her hands ready to be fired. The twins knew to stay back so they wouldn't get hurt._

 _The doe quickly looked up listening for any sounds but none were heard, allowing her to go back to drinking from the creek. Just as Native America was about to shoot, a loud BANG was heard all throughout the forest. Startling all the birds and animals around, even the doe who immediately ran off to safety._

 _The noise scared the twins, making them cry out and native America immediately went to their side. Soon, voices could be heard, loud and in a language that was unfamiliar to them. Out of the trees came three men, wearing strange clothes and sticks that shoot fire._

 _Native America recognized them as the new settlers who had come from the East and come to her lands. They were pale, wheat colored hair and eyes the color of the sky, just like her children but she knew that they were dangerous to her and her people._

 _Maska and Kanata had heard of the strange new people but have never seen them before. Their eyes held awe and fear. Others that looked just like them._

" _Maska, Kanata, these people are dangerous. Quick we must leave and be very quiet."_

 _The serious and hushed tone from their mother made the twins nod and hurry and leave. Just when they were almost out of the area, one of the men spotted them._

" _Look! Over there!"_

 _Soon another loud Bang was heard and a cry of pain from their mother. The cry caused the twins to run towards their mother, crying to her._

" _Mama! Mama!"_

" _Hurry! We must go!"_

 _Native America struggled to keep her balance, ignoring her pain to make sure they were all safe. The voices of the strange people were behind them, making them run faster. And faster. And faster, until they could not be heard anymore. Native America collapsed from fatigue and pain, blood oozing from a wound on her leg. The twins watched fearfully as she ripped part of her dress to wrap the wound._

" _I'm alright my children," she assured._

 _Tears fell heavily from their blue eyes along with small sobs._

" _Mama…"_

"… _I'm…alright…"_

" _Mama!"_

"-fred-"

"Mat-ew"

" _Mama!"_

"Al-ed!"

"-atthew!"

"Alfred! Matthew!"

The sound of their names being called jolted them away from their memory. Their eyes refocusing on the faces in front of them. England and France were closer with their faces full of worry and confusion. They scanned the room to see that the others were watching them carefully as well, many with confusion.

Their vision was slightly blurred, realizing that they both were crying. America gently lifted a hand to his face now wet with tears.

" _Mama?!"_

Everyone present looked even more confused at the language that was unfamiliar to them.

"America, we can't understand you. Can you speak in English?" England's voice wavering a little at the sight of his distressed sons.

" _What? Aren't we speaking English?"_ Canada thoroughly confused.

"Mon Petites, can you understand us?" Frances asks slowly just in case.

Both nod in agreement. Soon they realize that they were speaking in a language that only their mother and they knew of. A language that combined all the languages of the tribes, a forgotten and lost language to all except to those older who knew of it.

"W-w-we di-did-dn't m-me-an t-to w-wor-ry y-you."

The unsmooth sounds of the consonants rolling off of America's tongue had the others shocked and even more worried. America and Canada hadn't spoken English like that since they were first learning it as colonies. This worried England and France even more.

"Y-yea-h w-w-we j-j-jus-st di-did-dn't ge-et an-y s-s-sl-eep l-la-as-st nig-ht." Canada tries to convince the others.

The others gave the twins suspicious glances trying to see if it was true. They did look really tired but many still questioned the crying and language change. However, no matter how much they pried, America and Canada wouldn't talk and even resorted to using the language that nobody understood, leaving everyone clueless.

Deciding that they weren't going to farther into the situation, Germany allowed the two younger nations to leave early. After they left, the others were quiet. None knew what to say about the bizarre scene that had happened moments ago, surprising many, England and France more so.

"You two wouldn't happen to know anything about…what just…happened, would you?" Germany's curious tone breaking the silence. Everyone's thoughts were stopped and turned expectantly to England and France. Unfortunately, they both shook their heads, disappointing many.

"Unfortunately, America and Canada have refused to share anything about the time before we took care of them." Distraught clearly heard in the Englishman's voice.

This lead many questions about the mysterious pasts of the two younger nations to form throughout everyone's minds.

"Alright listen up everyone! We will NOT ask OR Talk about what happened today with America and Canada. If they wish to tell us, we will listen. If not, we will NOT pry into their business. Understood!?" Germany's command rang through the room, earning nods and a few grumbled agreements.

But everyone was determined to find out about the pasts of said missing nations. Even if they must stalk them to find the answers.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it? I hope so! If your new to this story, PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Until next chapter! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 Questions and Secrets

**Hello, to all my readers! Here is the second chapter for this story! Like I mentioned in the last chapter, if your' re new to this story, I hope you enjoy this chapter! If not, I did make a few changes but nothing major.**

* * *

The drive back to the hotel was quiet but calm. Only the sound of the radio playing music in the background broke the silence, though America and Canada didn't mind with the scene from the meeting replaying in their minds. Soon their destination came closer and they quickly parked the car. Immediately, they entered the hotel and headed towards the elevator, taking them to their floor.

America took his glasses off and began to clean them, movements slow and unfocused.

" _The other nations are going to ask questions at the next meeting."_

Canada let out a long sigh then proceeded to clean his glasses as well. Neither bothered by the language change.

" _I know…. What should we say? They won't stop until they have answers."_

Both chuckle at the true statement, temporarily forgetting the exhaustion and stress from earlier. The twins clean their glasses, moving their fingers simultaneously in the same slow circular pattern, before placing them back on their faces. Ding! The elevator stopped at their floor and quickly, they head farther down the hallway to their suite and America grabs his key and unlocks the door.

Their suite is spacious, with a small kitchen, bathroom, a large TV and two beds and a couch in a farther part of the room. Canada quickly takes his jacket off and throws it messily onto the couch, followed by his shoes and tie. America does the same. Soon America and Canada are wearing plain t-shirts and sweatpants, relaxing around their room.

" _Hey what do you want to eat?"_

" _Hmm… how about pizza?"_ Canada thoughtfully asks his twin.

" _Alright. But we should probably start speaking English soon, since the pizza guy won't understand us."_ America chuckled.

"A-a-Al-rig-ht. Le-t's p-pr-rac-tice." Canada challenged.

An hour was spent with the twins making conversation while trying to relearn English. When they were more than decent in the language again, America called and ordered pizza. The rainy weather in England greatly matched their dreary moods at the moment.

The soft carpet in the room seemed to be calling their names as they waited for the pizza. Without realizing it, America had laid down on the floor with his favorite pillow. The pillow had an American flag case and was brought everywhere when the meetings weren't being held in his country.

Canada watched amusedly as his twin put his pillow on the floor and laid down. He decided to join him, with his own favorite Canadian flag pillow. Their bodies mirroring each other, curved to make a circle, facing each other. Blue eyes staring into another set, like a reflection, making them feel like their younger selves when there was no border between them.

Reality disappeared, no longer applying to them, just them and no one else. Their own world, where no one could enter and disturb them. Their eyes started to glaze and droop, their breathing slowing down and mirroring each other as they continued down the path to sleep. Their consciousness was fading quickly. Almost gone until a loud knocking was heard against the door.

Startled and alarmed, they each grabbed a gun from their pillow and quietly went near the door. The knocking continued a little more impatiently. They signaled to each other, ready to fire when needed. The swift movements of the door and the twins, scared the pizza guy who was staring into two ends of the guns being held by America and Canada.

"Um..Pi-pi-zza?!..."

The pizza guy is shaking and puts one hand up in surrender as the other was holding the pizza. Seeing that it was just the pizza and not some dangerous people, America and Canada immediately lowered the guns and put the safety back on.

"Heh. Sorry about that dude! The knocking just startled us!"

"…um..s-sorry…"

America paid the pizza guy and even gave him a large tip, for compensation for pointing guns at him. Shutting the door, America went to the place on the floor where Canada was currently waiting.

"You gave him a large tip right?" Canada distractedly asks, grabbing a large piece of pizza.

"Yup" America replies, popping the 'P'.

As soon as the pizza was finished, America stretched then proceeded to lie back down on the floor. Canada soon followed. Sleep came faster this time and their bodies unconsciously moved closer to each other, breathing synchronized as they slept peacefully.

* * *

 _The wind blew fast and hard, leaves swirling around in an organized dance. The upbeat whistling of the wind had many plants and flowers dancing to it. The whole forest seemed to be in a dance and all were invited to join._

 _Native America watched her children run through the meadow of flowers, the wind giving them a boost. Petals surrounded them like a veil to hide them from unwanted eyes. The twins' laughter echoed all around from the wind._

" _Look Mama! All the flowers are dancing!" Kanata giggles._

" _Yes they are."_

" _Why are they dancing Mama?" Maska asks curiously._

 _Standing from her spot, Native America walks towards her children, smiling happily at them._

" _They dance because they are happy and the wind is giving them music."_

" _Really!?" Big blue eyes full of innocence and wonder stare at her, making her laugh at her children's cute expression. "Can we dance with them too!?"_

" _They would like it very much."_

" _Yay! Mama, can you dance with us as well?"_

 _The twins put on their best big blue eye pout, causing their mother to laugh happily._

" _Of course, Let us go!"_

 _The three are dancing along the flowers and wind, forgetting the world outside of the flower veil. Laughter is mixed in with the wind's tune. Twirling, spinning, jumping, so many movements, but somehow they still make the dance look graceful. A dance with their mother makes them happy. So happy._

* * *

KNOCK. KNOCK.

The loud noise brought the twins from sleep but they didn't care about the person on the other side of the door as they were too comfortable. Wanting to continue in their dream-memory.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

The noise got louder and more frequent and annoying to the sleeping teens. They cuddled closer and soon the knocking stopped. America and Canada were close to sleep again.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

The banging on their door abruptly woke the young nations, making them startled, frenzied and irritated, grabbing their guns just to scare whoever was messing with their sleep time. The aura around them turned dark, irritation and anger flowing in large waves.

America practically threw the door off its hinges as the twins pointed their guns at their 'guests'. Said 'guests' were England, France, Germany, Italy, Japan, Russia, and China. Shock and apprehension was clear on their features as they looked at the tired and irritated America and Canada in front of them.

"What are you guys doing here?" they seethed. Anger rolled off in small waves but was noticed by everyone. No one spoke for a full minute.

"W-we were just checking on you two." England's voice slightly wavering.

"We're fine. You can leave now." Their blank looks gave nothing away, they lowered their weapons and proceeded to close the door.

"Are you sure Mon Petites?" France asks worried.

"Yes." The simultaneous monotone voices of the twins unnerved everyone but Russia who watched amusedly. Before anyone else could speak, America loudly shut the door, even going as far as to make sure they all heard the noises of the locks being secured.

"We better leave before they decide to start shooting at us, Da?" Russia's amused statement had the others start leaving knowing that it was true. Soon the only ones left outside the North Americans' door were England and France.

"What are we going to do?" England whispered upset.

"I don't know."

England and France stood in front of the door for another minute before they each left for their own hotel rooms.

* * *

At the next meeting, everyone was nervous and impatient while waiting for America and Canada to arrive. The last meeting still fresh in their minds. Everyone watched the doors like a hawk waiting for their prey to come. Every time the door moved slightly, everyone went rigid and froze just to watch and see if it was America and Canada coming through.

Just as Germany was about to start the meeting, America and Canada loudly opened the doors.

"Sorry we're late but don't worry, the HERO and his sidekick have arrived!"

Quickly, America and Canada took their seats at the end of the table in the same spot as last time. All eyes upon them, watching their every moves. Clearing his throat, Germany gained the attention of every meeting.

"Alright, England you may begin with your presentation."

"Thank you."

England walked towards the podium but still kept an eye on the twins. The meeting continued in an orderly fashion, but nobody was really paying attention, occasionally glancing towards the twins, who were surprisingly, taking notes diligently.

The growing tense atmosphere was not helping anyone, though America and Canada played oblivious to the other nations' looks and agitation. Canada discreetly looked around the room before looking towards his twin, each subtly nodding to each other.

 _They are definitely going to ask us as soon as break is here or sooner. Probably sooner._

 _Alright Mattie. We're going with a brief and vague explanation._

 _What if they don't buy it? What then?_

 _Then we just tell them to their face that it's none of their business._

 _Hmph. Like they'll listen._

 _I know what you mean._

The silent conversation between the twins is noticed by many who watched the subtle face changes they made to each other. Many intrigued and confused at their conversation without using words or even secret codes. Even Germany, who was currently giving his presentation, became distracted at watching the twins until he stopped talking in all.

Minutes passed by before America and Canada took notice of all the eyes watching them and the lack of talking. They knew what was going to happen next, so they tried to find a way to escape.

"Is it break time already? Wow time sure does go fast! Come on Canada! Let's go eat!"

However, before they could make it past the table, England and France grabbed their arms and sat them back down in their seats.

"Break hasn't started yet? Aww." America whines.

"No. BUT we have a few questions for both of you. Is that alright?" England watches for any emotion change but none are seen.

"Sure dude. So? What's up?"

Everyone is surprised that they were cooperating easily, since last time they refused to answer at the last meeting, but the nations' were still on guard. They knew the twins will get defensive as soon as they start asking questions about the incident last meeting.

 _Here we go._ The thought chorus between the twins' mental link.

"Alright then, what happened last time?" England cautiously asks.

"We told you guys, we didn't get any sleep the night before. So our mind and body were a little on the… _emotional_ side." America's answer is legitimate but the others know that this is not the answer they are looking for.

"America…we mean…why were you two crying and speaking in a language that none of us know about?" England's patience is wearing thin but hides it under a calm façade.

The other occupants in the room move closer and closer until they surround the two younger nations from all sides. America and Canada scowl as there was no way for them to escape without fighting the others. The blockade is making them feel caged and they don't like it, especially America. It's putting the twins on edge and they just want to leave.

"You guys don't need to know our business." Canada sneers at all the nations, surprising many with his boldness.

"We are just worried that is all," Frances tries to sooth the angry twins.

"No, all of you just want something to gossip about behind our backs. Well guess what? You're not going to know. _Ever._ " The anger coming off of America is enough to make more than enough nations move farther away, to avoid the wrath of the Superpower.

"America! We're just worr-"

" _NO! Leave us alone!"_

"W-what?"

The immediate language change startled the unsuspecting nations, but it was to be expected, just not so soon. The bitterness and anger towards the other nations grew, making more nations cautiously move away from potential danger.

" _Leave us alone!"_ They cried, before immediately storming out of the room with their messily and crumpled papers thrown into their bags.

"Wait! America! Canada!" England's distressed calls went unheard.

The room is once again speechless at the outburst by the North American twins. The other nations are becoming even more curious and suspicious about the mysterious pasts of America and Canada.

* * *

"Damn it!"

America's yelling scares away any birds or animals within the vicinity. After rushing out of the meeting room, the twins immediately drove to an abandoned building that was on the outskirts of London and scheduled to be demolished in a few days. America punched every wall that he could, demolishing a good portion of the building. Canada leans on a wall, watching his twin vent out his anger.

Canada feels the wrath leaving from both of them, as America continues to punch the walls. He clenches and unclenches his hands and takes deep breaths to help as well.

Minutes pass by, until America is exhausted from the workout and Canada is calm.

"Guess, the demolishing team won't have much left to demolish after this." Canada's tone is light and playful, hoping to improve their moods.

"Hehe. Guess you're right. But I did most of the work for them, they should be grateful for it later," America smirked to his twin.

The joking atmosphere lightens their moods considerably. Soon, America joins his twin on the wall, the quiet slightly relaxing them. The wind's soft breeze ruffles the twins' hair, as they stare off into the sky.

"They're more curious now."

Canada's soft whisper is almost not heard by his twin.

"Yeah… What are we going to do now? They can't know about _her._ "

"Don't worry Al, we've kept it a secret for hundreds of years and we'll keep it a secret for all eternity." The determination and confidence shown on Canada's face is enough to boost America's as well.

"You're right, Matt. Anyway we should head back to the hotel. I just want to pack and hurry and go home before the others are done with the meeting. I think I'll come up with some kind of excuse as to why I'm leaving early. I don't feel like dealing with them for a while."

"Sure, I'll go too. We better hurry if we want to make the next flight."

The next four hours are full of packing, avoiding the other nations, and boarding a plane back to the U.S. The twins relax in first class, happy to finally go home. A movie was currently playing but neither were paying attention to it. They spend their time asleep but subconsciously awake as memories of their past flows freely between them.

Soon, they will be home to see _her._

Their mother.

Native America.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! They inspire me!**

 **Until next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3 Mother and Unwanted Guests

**Here is the third chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Home. The sight of America's large Colonial Estate brings relief and excitement. It had been almost a week since the twins left England. They had stopped in New York and stayed at America's apartment but decided to come back here. Hopefully, England and France wouldn't look for them here first.

America exits the taxi to unlock the front door while Canada pays the driver. The house is isolated far enough from the town to be private but close enough to go into town to buy supplies. Large trees and plants are spread across the large amount of land of the estate, a forest like atmosphere is felt by those who are in the area.

The large antique wooden door is unlocked, allowing to twins to enter their sanctuary.

"Matt, you can put your stuff in your room, it's still the same as when came by last time." America smiles widely as he takes off his jacket, hanging it on the coat hanger.

"Thanks."

After taking off their jackets and hanging them up, the twins headed to a large parlor room that was used only for entertaining nations and _really_ important guests, like the President. The items, pictures and Knick knacks placed all around the room that were from every important era, would make his human guests suspicious and probably a little freaked out because there were pictures of him throughout the centuries and that would be difficult to explain to them what and who he is.

Both America and Canada ceremoniously flopped onto the couch, arms and legs sprawled out across each of their half. The ticking of the clock, sounding like a metronome, a calming noise for them.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

The shrill of the phone startle America and Canada from their lazy relaxing. Begrudgingly, America got up to answer the old twenties style telephone in the parlor.

"Hello." America's tone was light and happy, but Canada could hear the irritation deep within his voice.

" _Hello America."_

"Oh. Hey Mr. President." America relaxed his shoulders when he just heard that it was his boss.

" _I heard you and Canada left the world meeting earlier than expected. The other nations were concerned. What happened?"_ The president's voice sounding worried.

"Of course," America gave a tired sigh. "Listen boss, Mattie and I need a few days- a week at most- to deal with some personal issues. Please." The tired and pleading tone of America was heard by Canada and the president.

" _Alright. I will call the Canadian Prime Minister to let you two have some space."_

"Thank you." America's body showed complete relief.

" _Good bye, America."_

Click.

America hung up the phone and sat back down on the couch with his brother. The Northern twin watched as America tried to relax on the couch again, but neither are could anymore.

"Hey, Al…Why don't we fix up _that_ place. It probably needs to be tended too, and we've both been pretty busy lately. It would help us clear our minds from the recent events." Canada smiles at America.

The southern nation looks at his northern twin and smiles back. "Yeah. Let's get ready, there is going to be all kinds of work to be done."

Both excitedly get up from the couch and headed up the stairs to their respective rooms to dress in proper attire. Minutes later, the twins came down the stairs wearing blue jump suits, white tank tops, gloves and bandanas on their heads. Then they headed towards America's basement.

Their bare feet touched the cold wooden stairs leading to the basement. When they reached the basement door, America unlocked it and both quickly went in to grab supplies. They grabbed shovels, a box of garbage bags, gardening tools and other necessities. After gathering all needed materials, America placed all the things outside the door and went back in to grab a big dusty box hidden in a corner from unwanted eyes. Canada was waiting outside when America came back out.

"Alright. I grabbed everything we need!"

"Cool."

Both carried everything and went a few feet away from the basement door, to an empty wall. Seeing that his brother's hands were full, Canada placed his load on the ground and proceeded to walk towards the wall. Carefully, he pushed on it, until it moved slightly, giving Canada enough room to open it. The secret door was opened and the twins grabbed everything. After they entered, Canada carefully closed the secret door and both proceeded down the long hallway.

The hallway ended and a large garden came into view. Plants, and flowers of all kinds grew tall and wild. The serenity of the room immediately calmed and relaxed the twins as they began to work on trimming and pruning the secret garden.

For hours, America and Canada worked cleaning up the weeds, fertilizing the soil, repotting plants, and trimming and pruning. The soil between their toes was soft and familiar. The garden was like an unexplored jungle, even though the twins had been in there more times than they can remember. Small secret stone paths were all around the garden, hidden from unwanted visitors. These paths led to the center of the garden.

"Whew. I'm glad we decided to clean this place up. Right Mattie?"

"I'll say. Now mom can have a beautiful place to rest again."

"Speaking of which we still need to visit her. Let's take a few minute break then we can go see her."

"Sure."

Both of the nations finished cleaning up and placed everything to the side by the hallway to stay out of the way. They each grabbed a water bottle and gulped down the much needed liquid. When they were refreshed and not so sweaty anymore, Canada grabbed the dusty box while America filled a large bucket full of water. They headed into the center of the garden. Walking through the garden reminded them of their mother as she taught them about different herbs and plants that could heal wounds.

Soon they reached the center. And in the middle lay a wooden coffin with various paintings on it. There was no lid on top and inside laid a body of a woman. Her long black hair sprawled across the coffin, her eyes were closed and if one took a long enough look, they would see her chest rising and falling.

"Hi Mama. Kanata and I have come to visit you. We're sorry that we couldn't come see you sooner but a lot of work piled up," America lovingly talks to their mother as he and Canada kneel next to the coffin.

"We miss you, Mama. We even brought your favorite dress for you to wear. You'll look beautiful in it," Canada smiles to their mother.

Immediately, America and Canada placed the box in between them and opened it. They took out a hair brush, a dress and some accessories, and other needed materials. Carefully, America and Canada moved their mother from her coffin and began to remove the worn and dirty clothing.

Canada moved the large bucket full of water closer, each grabbed a sponge and some soap to give their mother a quick sponge bath. The soap smelt of wildflowers and pine, just like the forest. After cleaning her skin, the twins immediately placed the dress upon their mother. The dress was made of deer skin and leather, intricate designs sown onto the dress.

After dressing their mother, Canada held her body close while America gently combed through her dark long hair. Then they tied eagle feathers into her hair and placed a necklace on her.

Quickly, America fluffed up the pillow and fixed the small cot inside the coffin before hesitantly placing their mother's body back inside and folding her hands across her stomach. Their blue eyes held sadness and love for their sleeping mother.

"You look so beautiful Mama," America whispers softly, eyes starting to water. "You know Mattie, she could pass for Sleeping Beauty. With her being guarded by the garden and us." He chuckles softly.

Canada gazes upon their mother and smiles at his brother's reference. "Yeah… And we'll be her knights… to protect her forever and ever."

No more words are spoken but none are needed, the silence is comfortable and peaceful. America and Canada rest their heads on top of their arms on the edge of the coffin opposite of each other. All is quiet until soft humming is heard all around the garden. The twins sing a familiar lullaby to their mother, the same one she used to sing to them.

Minutes pass slow but peaceful, the humming has stopped as the twins have fallen asleep next to their mother.

* * *

 _Soft humming is heard throughout an area in the forest along with small giggles every now and then. Native America watches as Maska and Kanata play with some bunnies and a small polar bear that has become attached to them. The sun is partially blocked by large white fluffy clouds, giving shade from the warm weather._

" _Look Mama! The bunnies are following us!"_

" _And the polar bear!"_

 _Laughter soon follows, the family of three are content._

" _Yes. All of you are very adorable together."_

 _Native America is making flower crowns, flowers of all colors are in a large pile beside her. There are two crowns finished on the other side of her, too small to fit on her head but the right size for her children._

" _My children! I have a gift for you!" She calls happily._

 _The two small toddlers bounce over to their waiting mother, their eyes full of excitement._

" _What is it Mama?" Kanata asks excitedly._

 _Carefully, she grabs the two flower crowns and the twins watch curiously as she gently and happily places them upon their heads._

" _What are these Mama?" Maska asks curiously. Both gently touch their mother's present upon their head, feeling all the soft petals of the flowers._

" _These are your crowns, I made them for you because you two are my little princes. And one day, you two will be the strongest in the world. I know it."_

" _Really?!" Both exclaim happily._

 _Native America happily grabs her children, giving them a huge hug, with everyone laughing happily. Soon Native America begins to tickle her children, laughter heard all around._

 _There is just happiness._

* * *

Slowly, the twins awake from their nap, neck and arms are hurting but they don't care. When their vision has adjusted from sleep, they look around the garden then towards their sleeping mother. Seeing that nothing has changed, America and Canada begin to pick up all of the items and placing them back in the box. After cleaning and fixing everything, the twins grabbed the other tools as well and left the secret garden.

Hours had passed and it was currently night time when the twins came back from the secret garden. Out of habit, America checked his phone for any missed calls. What he saw surprised him.

86 missed calls. Most of them from England and France but a few were from Germany, Italy, and Japan. America groaned, causing Canada to look over at the phone. After seeing the number of missed calls, Canada immediately checked his phone.

86 missed calls as well. From all the same people.

"Come on! Can't they take a hint?!" America exasperated loudly.

Before Canada could answer, the doorbell rang loud throughout the house. The twins looked towards each other in confusion. They didn't order any take out or expecting any visitors, but just to be on the safe side they hid a gun behind their backs in their pants.

Ding. Dong.

The ringing came again, America and Canada hurried over to the door. Opening it slightly, the twins saw that the visitors were England, France and the former Axis members. Along with them were a few suitcases. The nations looked slightly guilty, relieved and hopeful.

America put on a fake cheerful smile, but everyone could see that it was forced. "What are you guys doing here?"

The older nations were nervous and didn't know what to say without angering the American and getting the door slammed in their faces.

Germany clears his throat while looking completely embarrassed and nervous. "W-Well, we were all worried for you, s-so we decided to visit and make sure you both were okay…Also, we needed a place to stay, since we forgot to book a hotel."

America and Canada stared at the nations with unreadable expressions, making the others even more nervous than before. After what felt like an eternity, America opened the door wider and let them enter the house. The older nations set their suitcases down by the foyer as the twins waited for them to hang up their coats.

"Alright. There are some rules that you must follow and not cross. _EVER."_ The threatening tone from America made the others quickly nod their heads.

"First rule, don't go snooping around in my or Canada's room. Second, basement and lower floors are off limits. If we find out that all of you were snooping around down there. Well…You better be prepared. Lastly, the attic and my office are off limits unless I say otherwise. Understand?"

America's sickly sweet smile earned nods in quick agreement.

"You all know where the guest bedrooms are located, so go ahead and pick a room. America and I had a long day today, so were going to bed early. Good night everyone."

Quickly, the North American twins head up the stairs, while the others still linger in the foyer.

"It seems like they are hiding something if they made rules like those." Japan spoke, breaking the awkward silence.

"I agree. Especially, the second rule." England muses.

"Well, when they are asleep, why don't we check it out?" France asks curiously.

"I don't think that is such a good idea. Why don't we spy on them first?" Germany counters.

"Ve~ I think we should just follow the rules so we don't get into trouble!"

"No! We have to find out what is wrong with them!" England whispers harshly, so the twins won't hear their conversation.

"I think we should check the basement later. It is late and we will need all our energy for tomorrow." Japan says silencing the others.

Thinking about Japan's statement, the others reluctantly agree. As the head up the stairs to their rooms, they have only one thought running through their minds. The basement and all the secrets it holds and soon they will find out what the twins are hiding from them.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please REVIEW! They inspire me!**

 **Until next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4 Sneaking Around

**Here is Chapter four! Okay this chapter will have some changes more towards the end, if you had read it in my other story. If not this is all new to you. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

England, France and the former Axis powers carefully watched the tired forms of the twins walk by them in the morning. It was an interesting sight to see, both walked down with their eyes closed, giving England a heart attack every single time they looked like they would fall down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, the other nations watched as they bumped into walls with their eyes closed and mumbling to themselves.

This had been the routine every morning for the last few days, since the nations forced America and Canada to let them stay with them.

After the twins had their coffee and pancakes, they would wake up and stare blankly at them like they were wondering what they were still doing there. But today something was different about the twins. They looked like they didn't get any sleep at all.

"Good morning you two," England politely says.

"Ja. Good morning."

"Good morning!"

"Good morning America-san, Canada-san."

"Hmm? Yeah good morning everyone." America lazily but politely replies.

The other nations noticed the large bags under both of the younger nations' eyes, hair messier than usual, and a bit of dirt smudge on their pajamas and face.

"Mon petites are you two alright? Did you get enough sleep?" France asked concerned.

"What? Oh yes… we…" Canada yawned then continued to talk. "we got enough sleep, France."

Everyone knew that wasn't true, America and Canada didn't even get up from the table to make pancakes or coffee. The twins stared off into space, eyes clouded, obviously lost to the world. Suddenly, America's head fell to the table, earning a loud _thump_ and _CRACK_ onto the table. Soon followed by Canada who made a sizable crack in the already damaged table.

The others were stunned at what just happened, none moving until the cracking of the table sounded again. Immediately crumbling before their eyes, along with the twins. England and France went to their children's sides, looking for any wounds on their faces. England released a breath of relief, both were unharmed but were completely knocked out.

"We better put them into bed," Germany said and proceeded to pick up America since he was the next strongest out of the other nations. The others helped picked up Canada as Italy guided them up the stairs.

When they reached the top, Germany paused on his movements.

"What is wrong Germany-san?"

"Where should we put America and Canada? They told us not to go into their rooms."

A silence followed soon after as the others thought about their current dilemma.

"Ve~ How about we put them in one of our rooms? That way we do not mess with their rule about going into their rooms?" Italy happily suggested.

"Good plan Italy! Big brother France is so proud of you!"

"Alright let's put them in my room." England directed everyone to his guest room and placed the twins onto the bed.

After putting the twins to bed, everyone proceeded down the stairs to figure out their next move.

"I think now would be the best time to check the basement. There is something suspicious down there. Let us go down before they wake up." Germany quickly walked towards the basement with the others quickly following.

The nations didn't notice anything out of the ordinary as they tried to find a way to open the basement door. As the others tried to pick the lock, Italy was just humming and looking around the hallway, until he spotted a dirt trail leading away from the basement door. Italy followed the trail curiously all the way towards the wall. Upon closer inspection, Italy found a small open space within the wall, almost unnoticeable at first glance.

"Germany I found something like a secret door!"

Italy's exclamation immediately had everyone's attention. Before he could say anything else, England and Germany were inspecting the wall.

"Aha!"

Excitement overruled the guilty emotion at the nations' discovery. When the wall was moved, the nations stood in awe at the secret door before them.

"Well then, I am going in." England's sense of adventure spread to the others.

The secret door will answer questions that have been plaguing their minds, hopefully before the twins wake up.

* * *

 _The little light from the moon allowed for some visual aid in the dark forest, but the noises of the nocturnal animals. The hoots from the owls and rustling from the wind, gave an eerie atmosphere. The wind carried all kinds of sounds, but if one listened intently, though could hear little sounds of sniffling and crying and humming._

 _A sickly Native America hummed to her crying twins. A loud, wet and hoarse cough escaped from her mouth, worrying the twins even more._

" _Mama? Are you alright?" Kanata's voice filled with worry._

 _Large tears fell from the baby blues of the twins. They buried their faces into Native America's chest, in hopes to keep her warm and make sure she won't disappear on them. Suddenly, determination ran through Maska. He looked at his sleeping mother with determined filled eyes._

" _Don't worry Mama! I will find something to cure you!"_

 _With that he got up to leave in search of help for his mother._

" _Kanata take care of Mama!"_

" _No! You can't leave! I won't let you go alone! Mama will be worried when she wakes up! " Kanata cried out._

" _But Kanata, someone needs to protect Mama!"_

" _But I don't want you to leave! I will come with you!"_

 _Maska and Kanata glared at each other in determination and stubbornness. Eventually, Maska groaned in acceptance._

" _Alright but let's hurry!"_

" _Come on Nanuq!"_

 _The little white polar bear that was currently sleeping, woke up and quickly followed the tots._

 _Minutes passed, and the twins looked for everything and anything that could help cure their mother's sickness. As they walked farther and farther, the twins became tired with every step they took, dirtying and ripping parts of their clothing._

" _Maska I'm tired."_

" _I know Kanata. Let's go back."_

 _They tried to find their way back but the darkness made it especially hard._

" _Maska we're lost!"_

" _D-don't cry… don't cry…* sob*… Kanata."_

" _Waaahh!" Tears fell from their eyes, both crying until a small nudge distracted them. Nanuq lick their tears away, earning giggles from both._

" _Climb onto me."_

 _Nanuq lead the way through the forest with the twins comfortably riding upon the bear's back. The twins were becoming sleepy with each passing minute. Soon the bear lead them to a clearing and a cabin was spotted up ahead. The cabin was abandoned, a few graves nearby, showing the former inhabitants were no longer in the world._

 _Nanuq carefully opened the cabin door and lead the children inside._

 _After rummaging into some chests and other items, the little polar bear found two white gowns with bloomers, telling the children to change into clean clothes. The twins were too tired to argue and did as they were told._

 _Nanuq carefully helped them up onto the bed along with himself. The twins cuddled closer to the bear in order to stay warm. Everyone sleeping peacefully through the rest of the night._

* * *

 _Sounds of horses galloping nearby along with loud voices, woke the twins from their slumber. Nanuq was quick to be on alert, sniffing the air. Quickly, he licked them to wake them up faster._

" _Hurry. We must leave."_

" _But I'm still sleepy Nanuq." Maska tiredly complained as Kanata was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. However, before the bear could get the children out of the cabin, two men opened the door ruffle and swiftly, startling the children awake._

"I told you frog! No one lives in this house! We can rest here until then."

"Oh Angleterre, no need for yelling! My delicate ears can only handle so much!"

"Don't make me punch you."

 _Growling startled the two men from their bickering, turning their attention towards the polar bear guarding two bundles that were hiding from view. England quickly grabbed his pistol aiming it at the bear. The twins saw what he was going to do and immediately jumped in front of the bear._

" _NO!"_

 _France immediately pushed England's hand in the other direction away from the children._

 _The twins were clutching Nanuq and each other desperately. Seeing the children jump out, surprised both older nations. Seeing the frightened children, England carefully put his pistol away and crouched down towards their level to show that he wasn't going to harm them._

"Sh…There, there. We won't hurt you." _England cooed softly towards them._

"Qui. We are like you." _France smiled warmly at them._

" _We don't know what you're saying." Maska and Kanata chorus with confused faces, sniffling a little._

 _The confused looks of the twins was enough of a hint to let the two men know of the language barrier._

"Alright….I am ENGLAND. ENGLAND." _England pointed to himself as he said his name, hoping they would understand. The twins stared at him a little while longer with confused faces._

"ENGLAND. EN-GL-AND."

"Eng-wa-nd?" _Maska asked pointing to the green eyed nation._

 _England brightened up at the cooperation of one of the children.  
_

"Yes. Yes. ENGLAND."

" _Kanata. I think he is telling us his name. Try saying it."_

"Eng-wa-nd." _Kanata struggled to pronounce the word._

"Engwand! Engwand!" _The twins happily chirped and clapped their hands in amusement._

"I am FRANCE. FR-AN-CE."

 _The twins looked at the other nation in awe as France pointed towards himself._

"Fw-an-ce?" _they both asked pointing towards the Frenchman._

"Qui. FRANCE!"

"Fwance! Fwance! Engwand! Enwand!"

 _The happy laughter and smiles from the tots made both of the older nations smile. Then the children pointing towards themselves._

"Maska."

"Kanata."

 _Both twins smiled, hoping the nations would say their names. England and France stared confused for a moment until they understood that they were telling them their names. Both smiled gently at them, but shook their heads in amusement._

"I think I shall call you… America." _England pointed to Maska._

"Ame-wi-ca?" _Maska asked surprised and confused._

"Yes. AMERICA."

"Amewica! Amewica!"

 _Next France pointed towards Kanata._

"And you shall be…CANADA."

"Ca-na-da?"

 _America pointed towards himself and happily continued to say his new name along with his twin. Each giggling at the new words that they had learned._

 _Nanuq had watched the entire interaction with calculating eyes, but came to accept them… somewhat. As long as the children were happy and not in danger, he wouldn't worry too much._

 _England and France interacted with the twins all day, until late into the night where they fell asleep in their new caretakers' arms. England and France smiled at their new children._

* * *

America and Canada abruptly woke from sleep. Something amiss in the house, had woken them up. Heavy breathing and sweat came from both of the North Americans. Without telling each other and more on instinct, they grabbed their glasses and ran down the stairs.

Noticing the lack of sounds from their guests, they immediately checked the entire floor. When no one was found, the twins headed towards the basement to make sure it was untouched. Alarms were ringing in their heads.

The others can't know. They can't know that their mother is in this house. She wouldn't like to see the European nations in her resting place.

The bare feet hit the floor in a hurry and what they saw brought shock and anger and many mixed emotions that were currently swirling all around them.

The secret door was wide open, inviting all those around to see the secrets hidden deep within.

"Let's go." America said seriously as he and Canada went through the opened secret door. They needed to prevent the others from reaching the center of the garden.

"I hope were not too late."Canada says bitterly.

America says nothing, but the answer is hangs heavily that they can practically taste it.

 _We better make it._

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! After this chapter everything will be new material! So will the twins make it in time!? Truth be told, even I don't know. I'll just have to see how the chapter plays out. ;)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! They inspire me! And I want to see what you think might happen.**

 **Until next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5 Protect No Matter What

**Here is another chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

The serenity and beauty of the garden captivated the nations. It was like a piece of Paradise had been hidden away, never to be tainted by the outside world. The others were hesitant to move from their spots, afraid that the garden would disappear as soon as they moved.

"Mein Gott…"

"What a beautiful garden!" Italy cried out in wonder

France and England hearts filled with pride at their children's accomplishment. Japan took out his camera, capturing as many photos of the small Paradise.

"Ve~ This garden makes me want to paint!"

"I would expect nothing less from America and Canada, after all." England said proudly with France nodding in agreement.

"As much as fun it is standing here and gazing upon the garden, we should continue our search before America and Canada wake up." Germany proposed.

The others nodded in agreement and continued through the garden. Every few minutes, they would stop and admire the flowers they passed.

"I wonder if this garden has a center…" England muttered to himself.

France lifted a delicate eyebrow skeptically. "Of course, a garden has a center. _OBVIOUSLY,_ this garden would have one as well."

England's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "I know that! I'm just curious if there is something in the center."

"And why is that England-san?"

The others had an idea of what the Englishman was thinking but curiously waited for him to tell them.

"Well I was thinking that they put in a lot of effort to hide this garden. Normally, a garden like this wouldn't be hidden away… unless it has a different purpose… like hiding something deep within."

The others contemplated deeply England's theory.

"It makes sense, England-san. We should hurry and see if there is something there." Japan stated.

Determinedly, the nations headed straight through the garden. The hunting for _treasure_ reminded England of his pirate days, the sense of adventure and mystery of finding something that was hidden away, just waiting to be found. Soon, the secrets of this garden would be found.

* * *

"We need to cut them off," America looked on the ground, looking at the footsteps of the other nations that were once in that spot.

Canada's eyes narrowed in the direction in front then smirked in triumph. "They probably continued straight ahead… but we know this place better than any of them."

America quickly caught onto his twin's train of thought, earning a snicker in return. "This will show them not to go snooping around in our business. It's the quiet ones that need to be feared the most."

Canada smiled and shrugged innocently.

Quickly walking over towards a spot farther into the garden, the twins found what they were looking for, a large brown box hidden and covered by the flowers. Inside the box laid folded neatly were some deer skin clothing tailored to fit them.

Canada and America quickly put on their disguises and gathered their weapons and animal masks. America's mask was of a bald eagle and Canada's was a bear. Their clothing had many designs and beads sewn onto them. America wore a cloak with a headdress attached to the hood with several eagle feathers aligning the headdress. Canada's cloak had white fur lining along the edges and hood. America placed the eagle mask upon his face and Canada placed his bear mask on his face and both added some necklaces.

When ready, America quickly dim the lights, creating an eerie atmosphere for their _Warning._ Without making any sounds, the twins quickly leave to the center.

The other nations hadn't made it yet but they can hear their yells of frustration and Italy's cries of fear. They almost feel bad for what they are about to do.

Almost.

They covered their mother with the lid for her coffin. It was made of mirror windows, where the mirror was outside and the viewer couldn't see in the inside, but the person lying inside could see outside.

America and Canada hid within the garden, the large rose bushes and shrubs hiding their figures. Patiently they waited for the intruders.

"Ve~ Germany, why is it so dark? Who turned off the lights?! Do you think a ghost did it?! Oh no! I don't want to die! I still have so much to do! Germany!"

"Italy! There are no ghosts! Now suck it up! The power might have short-circuited or something," Germany sighed heavily.

"This reminds me of my pirate days of treasure hunting at night! What a thrill!"

"Now Angleterre, don't get too excited. There won't be any battles waiting for you at the end."

"England-san, at a later time, could you tell me more about your pirate days?"

"Of course, Japan! I'll tell all about my grand adventures and how I defeated Spain's great Armada!"

The twins listened to the conversation as it grew louder and closer, chuckling to themselves in amusement. They signaled to each other, preparing their bows and arrows and spears. Seconds. Minutes passed by as they waited for the other nations to enter into the center.

Footsteps could be heard along the dirt path, twigs snapping here and there. Soon, they were in sight.

The coffin on the middle was the only thing the nations paid attention too. The paintings along the sides and the glass lid captured their attention as well, like a fairytale in the midst of its climax deciding of the outcome.

The nations stood shocked and unable to move from their spots.

A coffin.

A coffin was buried underneath America's house, hidden away in this small piece of paradise. Before they could do anything else except stare, two arrows landed in front of their path. Italy started waving a white flag that he had miraculously hidden in his pocket.

The others got into defensive positions, watching every angle for ready to run in case more arrows were shot. America and Canada watched as they scanned the area for them.

 _Canada… let's show them what happens when they go snooping around in our house._

Canada smirked underneath his mask, aiming another arrow at their current enemies.

 _With pleasure._

 _Whoosh._

Another arrow landed closer to Germany's boot before a swarm of them came. The nations quickly dodged as many as they could see in the darkened room.

"Waah! I surrender! Please don't hurt me!" Italy hysterically cried out while waving his flag like crazy.

The others could only dodge until they found the culprits. Germany had noticed that the arrows seemed to push them away from the coffin, giving him an idea. Loudly he yelled out, "The arrows are pushing us away from the coffin! If we go closer to it, we might be able to bring out the culprits!"

The twins stopped their attacks when the saw the nations going towards their mother. Horror and anxiety filled them to the core and it grew larger and larger as the nations inched closer to the coffin. England, France, Japan Germany, and Italy watched for more attacks and started to visibly lower their guards a little when nothing happened for a few minutes.

When the attacks ceased to come, England and France took the opportunity to inspect the coffin, while Japan took photos. Italy was still shaking from fright and Germany was trying to calm him down.

 _America! They're next to Mama! We need to stop them now before the open the lid!_

 _I know! Don't do anything rash! We need to keep our heads on straight! We have the element of surprise._

Quietly, while the nations were distracted, the twins pointed their spears and snuck up behind.

"LEAVE THIS PLACE!" they chorus ominously.

The sound of their voices startled everyone and they turn around to find spears pointing at them.

"Germany I'm scared…" Italy whispers as he hides behind Germany.

England stands tall and walks forward, the spears inch closer to his throat. England's green eyes are blazing with a fire that both the twins have seen every time he has conquered other nations. They continue to hold their ground.

England sneers in return, his posture showing the power he had in his former empire days. "Who the hell are you two?"

Silence.

"It is none of your concern. Leave this place." America says boldly.

France steps in, blue eyes scrutinizing the two in front and Canada moves his spear to France's throat.

"It is _OUR_ concern. There is currently a coffin and you two hiding underneath our son's house. We have the _right_ to know," France hissed.

Canada glares behind his mask, anger growing every second that the nations could discover their mother. "LEAVE THIS PLACE!"

America never moves his eyes from England and France but sends soothing feelings towards his twin. Slowly, Canada calms down and keeps his anger in check. It would be best if no injuries occurred. Even though they deserved it.

"We warned you. Prepare yourselves." America's tone held no emotion.

The twins hardened their hearts for the pain that they would inflict upon their parents and friends. England seemed to know what they planned to do, because he noticed that their body movements discreetly moved and immediately pushed France and himself out of the way.

The twins expected nothing less of their father but continued with a volley of attacks on the others. Germany tried to find an opening to gain the upper hand.

Left. Right. Attack. Defend.

The twins kept the others on their toes, not giving them a chance to make a hit.

"Damn. I can't make a hit," Germany growled in frustration.

"Germany-san, we need to all attack at the same time! They can't fight us all at once!"

"Good thinking Japan! England, France and Italy! Attack with everything that you got!"

England and France nodded in affirmation while Italy shook in fear but nodded nonetheless. Everyone rushed towards the twins, catching them slightly off guard. Germany managed to land a punch on America while he was focused on Japan.

He staggered backwards a few feet from the momentum of the hit. "Ugh…"

" _Maska! Are you alright!?"_ Canada cried out distractedly. Germany took this opening to punch him as well, pushing towards his brother.

" _Kanata are you alright?"_

" _Yeah. I forgot how hard Germany punches,"_ he chuckled slightly.

America and Canada stood up and ran towards the other nations. "LEAVE NOW!"

They stood their ground, waiting for the attacks to come. Since England and Germany were in the front of the group, they prepared themselves for an attack. Instead, the twins feigned attack catching the two off guard. America landed a punch on Japan, making him stumble a bit then kicked him in his lower ribs, sending him farther away from the group and coffin.

Japan flew back a few yards, landing roughly onto the ground.

Canada landed a firm punch in France's stomach and he fell to his knees in pain. "Merde…" Before he could try and get up, he was kicked unconscious.

"France!" England cried out then turning his green eyes towards Canada. "Bastard. I'll make you wish you didn't fight me! I was an empire! I squash your kind!"

Canada and America flinched at the harsh words but continued to cover their hearts in steel.

England charged at Canada but America punched him in the face when he was distracted, sending him towards the area where Japan had been thrown. Italy quickly followed to see if the two nations were alright.

"Japan?! Britain?!" Italy quickly ran towards his friends.

Japan struggled to sit up, a hand grabbing onto his injuries. "I think I have a few ribs broken. Ugh. It looks like England-san is unconsciouss."

"Japan, I think we should leave…" Tears fell down from his golden brown eyes.

"Ugh. I think you are correct."

Germany contemplated his next move, especially since England, France, and Japan were out of commission. The twins watched the struggle and large smirks aligned their faces.

"Germany! We need to leave! Please!" Italy's desperate cry shook Germany out of his struggle. Seeing that he had no chance by himself, he decide that retreating would be best for now.

"Alright, I will take everyone and we will leave." Germany begrudgingly told the two masked twins in front.

"We will not attack. Now leave. And if you come back, something worse will await you than what you and your friends had experienced today." America hissed.

Germany nodded in understanding and quickly grabbed the unconscious France and headed tow arcs the others. Italy was currently helping support Japan to his feet. England was still unconscious onto the ground and Germany picked him up and carried England and France as best as he could in each arm.

"Quickly, we must leave."

Japan and Italy walked as fast as they could towards the followed by Germany.

The twins watched as the injured nations left, for now they hoped that the others wouldn't think about coming back anytime soon. But they knew that they would be back and with a plan. They would also need a plan to counterattack. Their secret must not be exposed to those European nations.

"They are gone… for now." Canada impassively said.

"But they will be back. And we will be prepared."

Determination ran through their bodies, fueling their anger at the European nations for sneaking around. Those nations better be prepared.

* * *

 **Did it leave you guys in suspense?! Did I mess with your emotions!? I hope it did because that was what I was aiming for! What's going to happen next?! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! They inspire me and I want to know what you guys think!**

 **Until next chapter! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6 What do you know?

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot!**

* * *

" _America and Canada, where do you two think you are going?"_

 _The toddlers turned to look at England as he stood there disapprovingly at the twins. They cocked their heads to the sides, giving confusing looks to the older nation._

" _But Daddy, we have to go help_ Mama!"

" _What have I told you about speaking that language? English is the only language you will speak in this house. And maybe French, when acceptable." Sternly, he grabs a small hand from each child and moves America and Canada away from the front door._

" _France, I found the twins! They were trying to sneak outside." England called out to the other nation somewhere in the house._

 _France came rushing from the parlor room and towards them and scooped both of the toddlers up in his arms, not letting them escape. "Oh Mon petites! I was so worried!"_

 _France looked sternly upon the twins. "Never, do that again. Understand?"_

" _Yes Papa…" The twins chorus._

" _Good. Now go play in here where we can keep an eye on you."_

 _France ushers them to the parlor and America and Canada toddle to a small toy chest and dejectedly play with their toys. Throughout the day the twins couldn't find any opportunities to escape and it was making them cranky which in turn made their caretakers upset._

" _America, stop squirming! It's time for your nap!"_

" _No! I want to go outswide!"_

 _England huffed as he tried to hold tight to the squirming child in his arms. A similar situation was happening with Canada and France as well. Nanuq watched in annoyance at the incompetence of the older nations and quietly pawed at their legs._

 _France tiredly looked at the cub. "We will feed you in a little bit."_

 _He went back to try and calm the stubborn Canada but the child struggled harder. Nanuq pawed again. "Give them to me."_

 _England and France looked between themselves, the fussing children and the expectant bear and carefully set the twins down, trying to not drop them. As soon as their little feet touched the ground, they tried to run out of the room towards the front door. However, Nanuq had quickly stepped in front of them and nuzzled their faces to calm them down._

"Stay here and I will go find your mother." _Nanuq had told the children in their own language, not wanting the older nations to understand what they were saying._

"But we want to go too!" _America pouted and whined._

 _Nanuq affectionately licked his cheeks making him giggle then repeating the process to the other twin._

"I will be back soon, alright? Now behave."

"Alright. Bye Nanuq and please find Mama!" _The twins had synchronized._

 _The bear had decided to leave after he was fed and when the twins had gone to sleep._

 _England and France had watched curiously at the children and bear's interactions and were a little miffed that they couldn't understand them, but let it slide this time since it seemed the bear had calmed the twins down. America and Canada were more cooperative to take their naps, so they were very grateful._

 _The twins dreamt of their mother as they succumbed to the deep recesses of sleep._

* * *

The garden was now quiet without the voices of the other nations and that was how they liked it. America quickly checked on their mother while Canada kept a look out in case the others decided to come back.

The twins redressed into their pajamas and put their other clothes away, making sure to hide it again.

They quietly headed back to the basement and gave a quick look around. The other nations were not down there so they proceeded to head back to their rooms. Just as they were about to pass the kitchen, they heard loud yelling and cursing which they knew belonged to England.

"Damn those bastards! Next time I see them, I'll show them why I was the most powerful empire in the world!"

They stopped just outside the entrance, listening to the others groan in pain and England rant in anger.

"Ja. They were very formidable." Germany sighed and gave a large bag of ice to England, France and Japan as they were hurt the most. Japan flinched at the pain and Germany quietly murmured, "Sorry."

"But what I want to know is what a coffin was doing down there in the first place?" France mused outloud.

"Hai. It is very strange. Those two must have been guardians of some sort." Everyone looked at Japan questionly and he began to eloborate. "In my home, Shrines have guardian dogs to protect the god living in the temple. This seems to be something similar, like guardians protecting something or someone important."

"But why under America's house? Surely, if it was someone important, another remote location would have sufficed." England hissed in pain at his throbbing head. Everyone nodded in agreement, for it was quite strange indeed.

"Ve~ What if it is someone important to America?" Italy's question made the others stop and think. The rules were very specific about not heading down to the basement. But the new question swimming in there head is "Who?"

Who is lying within that coffin?

America and Canada narrow their eyes and quickly decide to enter the kitchen, keeping their faces neutral, hiding the fact that they had heard their conversation.

"Morning! Woah! Dudes, what happened?!" America exclaimed startling the others from their deep thoughts. They quickly saw the twins standing in the doorway. The others tried to quickly come up with an excuse.

"Um...well...we were...um..." England scrambled to make a coherent sentence.

"We were reenacting some important battles in WWII!" Germany quickly spluttered out, trying to smile normally.

America and Canada lifted an eyebrow in skepticism. "What?"

"Qui. It was just that we were so bored so we decided to entertain ourselves!" France added, hoping it was convincing enough. The others smiled and hoped Italy wouldn't spill their secret and that the younger nations would believe their little lie. Though a big fat "OBVIUOS LIE" was practically written all over their faces but the twins didn't question their story.

"If you say so." Canada snorted in disbelief, earning a rough nudge from America.

 _Dude, I know you're pissed at them. I am too but we have to act natural. We'll keep spying on them._

 _Fine._

The rest of the day consisted of the twins carefully watching the other nations, leaving at random times to hear the other nations discussing important people who could possibly be placed inside the coffin.

France, Japan, and England's wounds healed within the next day and the others tried to find another opportunity to sneak back down to the basement but the twins kept them in their sights and occupied.

The week ended and the other nations begrudgingly were forced to leave when America tactlessly began to question them, "What are you guys still doing here? I don't think we need any babysitters. Don't you have some important work to be doing? When are you guys going to be satisfied that Canada and I are fine?"

The others had decided that it was too risky to continue to investigate while the twins were currently home. It would have to be when they are away.

America had eagerly began to place the nations' luggage in the back of a taxi, wanting them to hurry up and leave. Canada bid everyone goodbye while ushering everyone to the awaiting vehicle.

"Bye dudes! It was nice seeing you but next time, don't come here if we don't answer our phones for a whole day. Now off you go! See you next meeting!" America eagerly bidding goodbye.

England hesitated and stood awkwardly in front of the twins. "I want you two to know that if you ever need to talk I'm willing to listen. So don't hold back." America and Canada rolled their eyes but nodded so the Englishman could get in the car and leave with the rest of them.

England stood a little longer before entering the taxi. The North Americans watched as the car finally disappeared down the road. Canada and America breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Finally! I thought they would never leave!" America exclaimed. Canada nodded his head in agreement.

They headed to the parlor room and America flopped down onto the sofa while Canada slouched on the love seat.

"God. I can't believe they were _thiiiiiisss_ close to finding out about mom." America said as he pinched his first finger and thumb. Canada huffed in annoyance. "I can't believe they went even when we told them not too. No wait. I can believe it. European nations have a hard time hearing the word 'NO'".

"We will have to be on guard until this blows over. Knowing them like I think I know them, they won't stop until they reach their goal. And that's going to be a real pain in the ass for us."

"Yes but who is the Superpower at the moment? Along with his amazing twin next door?" Canada smirked. "They want to start a fight, we'll give them Hell instead."

"It's true that great minds do think alike. But of course it makes it even better since were twins and share a border." America grinned widely. "They won't know what hit them."

Canada smirked with his twin. And he completely agreed. The other nations were beginning to play a dangerous game and they better be prepared.

* * *

The meeting room was full of talking, many confused nations at the sudden meeting that was a secret from the North American twins. Germany cleared his throat and quieted the nations present.

"This meeting must be kept off the records and a secret from America and Canada." Germany began. The other nations listened curiously.

China raised his hand to signal that he was going to speak. "Why must it be kept a secret? What is so important that we must not tell them, aru?"

Japan moved forward and begins the PowerPoint that he had set up earlier. The lights are dimmed and on the slides are the pictures of the coffin.

Japan cleared his throat and began. Watching as the other nations looked at the picture in shock and curiosity. "This coffin was under neath America's house. Their was a secret garden surrounding it and this coffin was placed in the middle."

"What?! Why was there a coffin?!" Romano cried out. The others quickly nodded their heads to know the answer.

"We are not entirely sure but there were some guardians of some sorts that were protecting it." Germany cut in.

"They were formidable foes. Japan if you will." England instructed.

"Hai."

A small clip was opened and it showed the fight that occurred. Everyone watched at the strength of the two mysterious opponents.

The clip ended and Germany stood in front of the table. "We tried to investigate further but America and Canada were a little suspicious of our behavior. The reason for this meeting is to find out about this mysterious person inside the coffin. It might be nothing but from what we have gathered, it is something or someone very important to America and possibly Canada."

"So this is a mission to dig up skeletons from their closets, Da?"

The former Axis, England and France nodded in agreement. Russia smiled innocently and agreed. "I will join. But only because I am currently without any entertainment."

"I will join too, aru."

"Count the awesome me in!"

"Fine. I'll join too! Not because I'm worried about the Hamburger Bastard or anything!"

"Aww. Romano is so cute when he blushes! I will join to help Romano!" Spain gushed.

Other nations agreed to join. Many of England's ex-colonies were curious and secretly worried about their brothers.

The mission was simple: Distract the North Americans in an way, giving everyone the opportunity to investigate the underground burial site.

Much easier said and done. It would be difficult to finds distractions that wouldn't be obvious or traced back to them. But the nations were prepared.

As they planned, the other nations didn't notice that Lithuania was trying to sneak out the meeting room. Unfortunately, Russia noticed his little underling escaping and called him out.

"Lithuania. Where are you going comrade?"

This caught the attention of the other nations.

"O-oh well...I was just going to head to the bathroom," he stammered.

"Wait a minute Lithuania!" England cried out. "You worked for America right? So that means you would know his habits and schedule! Tell us everything you know about the underground coffin!"

"A-actually...I-I don't know a-anything about that. I never went to the basement alone unless Mr. America was accompanying me."

France raised an eyebrow. "How did you know it was by the basement? We never mentioned it. We just said that it was underneath America's house."

Lithuania faltered, cursing himself for his slip up.

"It looks like we have a lot to talk about Lithuania." England concluded.

Lithuania nervously sat down, surrounded by the nations, making it impossible for him to escape at the moment.

 _I'm sorry Mr. America and Mr. Canada!_ Lithuania thought sadly.

The interrogation lasted the whole day and the others decided to continue it the next day and also placing Lithuania on Hotel arrest. He could not leave his room unless accompanied by another nation and his cell phone was consficated so he couldn't warn America.

Lithuania sat dejectedly in his room but determined to warn the North American twins. It was the least he could do for America since he had been a generous boss when working for him.

He just needed to patiently wait until the opportunity arrose. He could do that.

* * *

 **So I hope I left you in suspense! Sorry I haven't updated this. I've been super busy. If you haven't read my profile, I am currently a college student and the semester had begun. I'm hoping to get my Associates Degree by the end of this school year so I am going to be super busy with that, but don't worry! I will try and update as much as I can!**

 **Also my family and I are in the process of moving so that's also another factor why I haven't updated as much but I am writing! So don't loose hope! Just bear with me!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! They inspire me!**

 **Until next chapter! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7 Codes, Ally and Family, Oh My!

**An update! Here you are and thank you for the favorites/follows/reviews! Thanks for patiently waiting for this chapter, college is taking up a lot of my time!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot! Or the Navajo Code!**

* * *

America and Canada walked into the meeting room, both too busy to notice all the nations staring at them. "I'm telling you! That movie was seriously scary! I thought I was going to die! Even Mr. Pillow couldn't have saved me!" America complained.

Canada just sighed and gave a reassuring smile. "It was just a movie. Don't worry no ghosts will come and haunt you."

"Really?! Will you be my sidekick and help kick their asses if they do come?" Alfred gave his best puppy dog look and Matthew rolled his eyes.

"Sure Al. Those ghosts won't dare mess with us."

"Awesome! The Hero and his sidekick will save the day! Hahahaha!"

America and Canada continued to chat happily with each other, completely ignoring the presence of the other nations. Everyone kept a surveillance eye on the twins especially when Lithuania went up to them. Both smiled at the quiet and polite nation.

"Hey Toris! How's it been? You should totally come over to my house soon and we can hang out!" America happily chatted away.

Lithuania laughed softly. "Yes. I would love to find treasure in a cave."

Surprise and seriousness shown on the American's face but left as quickly as it came. He smiled but Canada could see through the false gesture.

"You don't say? How did that happen?"

Lithuania mentally cheered and continued. "Fish love to play where there is food. And I wish I could hide like a mouse. But the monsters gobble up children."

America nodded. Canada stood confused along with the other nations who listened on the conversation.

"People search for Paradise but block the path to others. Being arrested for wearing dresses isn't fun and it makes me want to become a shadow."

"Yeah. But are you sure you can handle being a shadow? I mean everyone can step on you. I don't want the sharks to eat Nemo." Alfred asked worriedly.

The other nations had lost the gist of the conversation. But it was just sounding like a weird story and comparison to a movie and metaphors to them.

"Nemo will be alright. After all, he has his dad and Dory to help. But I would love to find treasure in a cave. Oh! The meeting is starting soon. See you around Mr. America and Mr. Canada." Lithuania waved to them has he went to his assigned seat.

Both North Americans waved back and sat between England and France.

"Hey England! How's it going?" America exclaimed happily.

England winced at the sheer volume of the greeting but smiled fondly at his former colony. "No need for yelling, i'm right next to you. I've been well, thank you."

America's eyes widened at the strange politeness that the island nation had given him. His old man always seemed to have a stick up his ass.

 _Maybe he spent entire week with no paperwork and got to spend it with his beloved royal family. Thinking about, I need to visit Kate soon._ Alfred's thoughts running around in his mind. He didn't notice the worried look that England was giving him when he didn't respond back.

Canada coughed to cover his laughter from hearing his brother's thoughts, giving France the impression that he was becoming ill.

"Canada, are you alright? Do you need to leave? I can let Germany know to excuse you."

Canada immediately waved away France's worries. "I'm fine. Just something funny came to my mind."

He wasn't _technically_ lying but not giving the whole truth as well. France looked at the young nation skeptically but didn't press on. The meeting began smoothly and with out a problem for the first hour. The North American twins sat boredly in their seats, Canada giving a quick glance to America.

 _Al, what was Toris talking about earlier?_

America smirked at his brother before moving his gaze back to the presenting nation.

 _Navajo code. I taught it to Toris just in case he couldn't tell me something directly._

 _Oh. What did he say?_

Canada noticed that America gained a dark look in his eyes.

 _Short version. That the nations are trying to find more about our secret. They have him captured and that he would like to be our little spy. He hasn't said anything to give away anything but they are persistent. So we need to be on guard._

Canada had to hold back a snarl and took deep breaths to keep calm.

 _I see._

The anger boiling between them could practically be felt by England and France and the other nations though they tried to ignore it, lest they give something away about their plan.

By the second hour of the meeting, Ieveryone secretly wanted a distraction to lighten up the boring meeting and the killing intent radiating off the North Americans. America yawned showing his disinterest. It felt like eternity before lunch rolled around.

England caught Germany's eye and gave a subtle nod. The other nations lingered as long as they could to watch the next unfold.

"America. Canada. France and I wanted to know if you would like to join us for lunch?" England asked hopefully.

"Who else is coming?" Canada asked cautiously. He hated to think all the large nations badgering them with questions about their secret.

France smiled. "Just your other brothers and sisters."

America and Canada lifted their eyebrows in surprise. "Exactly who? Because that's a lot of siblings that we have." America asked skeptically.

"Oh you know. Australia, New Zealand, Hong Kong, India, Seychelles, and Monaco. As of right now." England listed off the names on his fingers to keep track.

"I guess that's fine. Where are we eating?" America asked as he gathered his bomber jacket and briefcase.

Said siblings smiled and moved closer to their parent and sibling nations. America and Canada saw that they all looked helpful and it had been a while since they had eaten like a family.

America and Canada headed out with their large family out of the U.N. building. The other nations present hoped that the first part of their plan would work. Now it's all up to the Kirkland-Bonnefoy Family to make sure it happens.

The group decided on a small family restaurant a few blocks away. The hostess escorted them to a large table, private and near the back so they could enjoy themselves without worrying about citizens overhearing them.

"Hey Mates! Its been too long!" Australia exclaimed while slapping America and Canada on their backs.

"Yup. It's nice to spend some time with each other! Isn't that right Papa?" Monaco gushed happily.

"Oui. Its nice to have my children here." France gave a large hug to Monaco and Seychelles then grabbing America and Canada."

"Aww. Papa! You're being so embarrassing!" America whined as he gave the Frenchman a hug. Everyone laughed good naturedly and talked about the old days before the waiter came to take their orders.

The men at the table couldn't help but dislike the crappy service the waiter was giving them but focusing on flirting with Seychelles and Monaco. The girls wore a polite smile but the man was not taking the hint that they weren't interested.

"You girls have beautiful accents. French right?" The waiter gave a bright and charming smile.

Tired of the waiter's advances on his sisters, America slammed his hand on the table, startling everyone around. He gave a wicked grin that sent shivers down the waiter's spine. "Leave my sisters alone. If you can't tell, they're not interested in you. Now get back to work."

America's cold blue eyes seemed to be looking through the waiter's soul and he quickly left to get their orders.

"Nice one bro." Hong Kong praised.

"And that's why you're the Superpower!" Australia laughed. "Isn't that right New Zealand?"

"Of course, big brother America and big brother Canada are both great!" New Zealand praised.

"Well now that that is settled, I want to discuss something with all of you." England said in a business-like tone.

"Why can't you relax old man? You'll die of stress and we can't have that." India said in a reprimanding tone as he took a drink of his tea. England spluttered while everyone else snickered.

"India! I expect better manners! I raised you better than that!"

India pouted but didn't say anything else. England pointedly looked into all of his former colonies eyes, making sure they weren't going to interrupt him.

"Before I was interrupted, France and I were thinking about having all of us spending a weekend together as a family. We can go somewhere in the country in mine or his country. Or we can go back and forth between the two."

"So like a camping trip?" Canada asked confused.

"Oui." France answered. "Accept we'll all stay at our country homes."

The others murmured between each other, discussing the surprised trip.

America looked towards his twin and signed to his twin, making sure that everyone knew they were conversing.

 _What do you think? Should we go?_

Everyone readily agreed and watched with interest as the twins signed to each other, fascinated with how fast their hands were moving.

 _I don't like it. It seems really suspicious._

 _Yeah. But maybe it really is genuine. It has been a long time since we've spent time with them. And I can have Tony set up barriers around the house so know one can find mom._

 _Alright. You win. It sounds fun and has been a long time but we need to keep an eye on the others for a while._

America and Canada grinned and then turned to their awaiting family. The family waited with baited breaths for the answer that could determine if their plan would succeed.

"Alright we're in!" America smiled brightly. "Just let us know when and we'll be there!"

England and France smiled in relief and happiness. Spending time with their former colonies together is something that they have wanted to do for a long time.

The family finished their meals and headed back to the meeting.

* * *

Canada looked around his bedroom and made sure he had everything that he needed. He went through a mental list as he rechecked his luggage.

Nanuq yawned as he watched his owner pace back and forth. The little bear had noticed that both twins were on edge. But that was to be expected when the European nations were trying to find out their secret.

Nanuq relaxed in Canada's arms as they passed through airport security. Soon the private jet was ready and Nanuq slept through the flight, his mind going to the past.

* * *

 _It was dark but her scent was still strong. Nanuq sniffed around until he was back on the trail that lead back to the twins' mother._

 _He found her sleeping in the spot that they had left her in the day before. She looked fragile and sickly and if he didn't know that she was sleeping, anyone else would have thought she was dead._

 _Nanuq quietly went closer and pressed his nose onto her cheek._

 _"Wake up. They need you. Wake up."_

 _A few more nudges awoke the sleeping nation. Native America blinked twice before tiredly smiling at the polar bear._

 _"Nanuq." Native America gazed around the area. The silence and lack of children scared her. "Where are my boys?"_

 _"They are safe. Hurry you need to come."_

 _Native America struggled to stand, dizziness over came her but soon she found her footing and followed the little bear._

 _"What happened to my children?"_

 _"Beings like you from across the ocean have them." Nanuq said matter-of-factly. "They miss you and want you."_

 _Native America nodded and hurried along to get to her children._

* * *

 _Laughter could be heard and Native Anerica recognized it as Maska's and Kanata's. She slowed down and kept hidden within the trees and shadows._

 _Maska and Kanata were playing with two men and they looked so happy. It broke her heart, to think that she could easily be replaced by these new nations._

 _Native America shook her head to get rid of those forbidden thoughts. She noticed that the older nations had the fire sticks on their waists._

 _"America! Don't head to those woods! Its not safe!"_

 _She noticed Maska look between the green eyed man and her hiding spot. She knew that he knew she was nearby._

 _The green eyed man grabbed his hand roughly and pulled him back closer to the cabin. Maska whispered something to Kanata and she saw them both look longing to her before they were herded inside._

 _Native America narrowed her eyes in anger. How dare they keep her children! They are hers!_

 _She slowly slunk back into woods. First, she would need to prepare herself for a fight for her children._

 _Native America looked to the small bear and pushed him towards the cabin."Take care of my children and let them know I_ _ **will**_ _be back for them."_

 _Nanuq nodded in understanding before running. He looked back one more time to see that she had already left._

* * *

"We're here Nanuq." Canada softly woke up the bear.

The nation and bear grabbed their luggage and called for a taxi. The drive to England's country home was a few hours away but Canada focused on the scenery.

When they arrived, England was already waiting for him.

"Ah. Matthew, glad you're here! The others are currently on their way. America's already inside."

"Thanks."

Canada found himself bombarded with a hug from his twin.

"She is protected." America whispered quietly into his ear then moved and smiled brightly. "Hey Matyie! We're the first ones here!"

"Alright boys, move your luggage to your rooms." England ushered them upstairs.

When they were sure England was busy in the kitchen, the twins spoke in hushed tones.

"So Tony found a way to protect her?" Canada asked hopefully.

"Yeah. A force field and it connects to each of us, so we'll know if someone tries to get through. There's traps as well to stall the intruder for us as well." America stated.

Canada hummed in understanding. The twins talked more until their others siblings arrived.

The North Americans weren't trusting of the European nations but decided they could use a little family time.

Then they could go back and spend time with their mother once again.

* * *

 **So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! School and homework have been taking up all of my time! This chapter was more of a filler, more interesting stuff will happen next chapter. And theI made my own version of the Navajo Code so that was fun for me.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! They inspire me!**

 **Until next time! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8 Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot!**

* * *

 _The tiny snowflakes fell softly, landing on top of each other to create a white wonderland giving the land a pure and unblemished feeling. Just like the little personifications currently playing in the snow with their colonizer._

 _A pair of brown eyes watched the interaction with jealousy and anger. Those were her children. She should be showing them the wonders of the land. She readied her bow and arrow and aimed it at her target. Soon it will be time to strike._

 _America and Canada were bundled tightly and laughing as they played in the snow. England watched them with a fond smile. He occasionally kept a lookout for any danger. He didn't want anything to happen to his precious children._

 _"Look daddy! I mades a snow bunny!" America squealed happily._

 _England looked down at the smiling child in front of him. The pure and untainted look from his young colonies filled his heart with love that it felt like his chest would burst._

 _"It's lovely poppet." England turned to Canada. "And what did you make love?"_

 _Canada smiled shyly and held up a snow bunny as well. "Bunny. Like Amewica."_

 _"You both did an excellent job boys." England enveloped the children into a hug, earning a squeal from them. He buried his nose into their hair, tickling them._

 _"Ah daddy! That tickles!" the twins giggled._

 _England let go of the toddlers and began to usher them into the warm house. The toddlers protested only a little. As the children were brushing some the snow off of them before entering the cottage, England caught sight of something moving in the woods._

 _He narrowed his eyes in its direction and slowly began to move his hand towards his pistol._

 _"Daddy? What's wong?" America asked curiously._

 _"Sh. Now poppets, I want you to stay behind me." England said quietly while continuing to search through the forest. "If there's danger, run inside and hide. Do you understand?"_

 _Seeing the older nation on alert made them a little anxious and scared but they nodded in understanding. The snow crunched under England's feet as he moved closer to the forest._

 _She had an opportunity. She would strike and take back what was hers._

 _The arrow shot out so fast and unexpectedly, England didn't have time to dodge it. It landed in his chest, just missing his heart. Blood immediately soaked through his clothes and he groaned in pain._

 _"America! Canada! Get inside!" he wheezed out from extreme pain._

 _The children were startled and tears welled up in their eyes. They were scared and were frozen to their spots._

 _"Daddy!"_

 _"Get inside!"_

 _Arthur turned back to the forest to try and find his attacker. The pain from his wound was making it hard for him to concentrate along with his vision becoming splotchy. He broke the arrow and tried to remove the arrow head from his chest._

 _Blood tainted the snow. England didn't like it. If he went down, the attacker was going to harm his children. He readied himself for a fight. The island nation would fight to protect them._

 _Native America saw that the pale faced man was still standing, though it was obvious he was struggling. She knew she had to completely immobilize him so she could take back her children._

 _She removed her knife from its sheath and charged at him. His green eyes pierced her with so much hatred but hers showed equal emotion. Because he was so unstable and had lost a lot of blood, she was able to knock him down and aimed her knife to his face._

 _England struggled to keep the weapon from gouging out his eyes. He was weakend but he was determined to win. England and Native America were in a stalemate and both wanted to end this quickly._

 _Little America and Canada were scared and confused. Why was Mama fighting daddy? Daddy is nice to them and they had missed Mama. They should be nice to each other but Mama had hurt daddy. They didn't like it._

 _"D-daddy? Daddy!" America wailed. His tears were soon followed by Canada. The toddlers cried in confusion and fear._

 _The cries of her children made the female nation look up. She needed to get to them. Native America used renewed strength to cut England in his face, effectively distracting him and restabbed his wound, knowing that he would be too weak to get up._

 _She ran to her crying children and slowly began to hug them. Their tiny fists clutched onto her clothes for dear life._

"Mama is here. I'm here." _she soothed._

"Mama...*hic* ...why did you hurt daddy?" _Kanata asked confused._

 _Native America stopped petting their hair and looked at her children. Confusion was written all over their tear stained face. How was she to answer that? How to explain that they were killing her...their people. Taking over their land?_

 _She frowned. She opened her mouth to try and show them that they were bad._

 _"Maska. Kanata. They-"_

 _Bang!_

 _Blood splattered from her chest, covering all over the twins. They watched frozen to their spot as their mother fell to the snow, her blood pouring out and tainting the snow._

 _America and Canada stood in shock and shakily touched the warm liquid all over their faces. It felt sticky and the smell made them sick._

 _Their blue eyes looked up to see a bloodied England standing behind where their mother once stood. A smoking pistol in his hand. He gave a relieved smile at seeing them safe._

 _The twins didn't understand and they looked to their mother and back to England. Fresh tears escaped and England hugged them close and tried to sooth them._

 _"Sh. My darlings, I'm here. I'm here. No one will hurt you now." England gave a gentle kiss to the tops of their heads._

 _Red surrounded them. They were tainted just like the snow._

* * *

"Mama!"

America woke with a start from his sleep, breathing much too fast. He felt sick and sweaty. Squinting, he saw that the sky was still too dark indicating that no one would be up at this time.

He wiped away any remaining tears from his nightmare. He quietly opened his door and checked the hallway. Silently, he made it to the bathroom and splashed cold water upon his face.

It took a while before he was completely calm again and reentered his room. America laid on his bed, waiting for sleep to overcome him. The nightmare had appeared again. America sighed in frustration but after what felt like hours, his body became relaxed and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Seychelles was the first to rise out of her siblings and checked on the others. Monaco had gracefully gotten out of bed, almost like a princess waking up from a long slumber.

"Ah. Good morning Michelle." Monaco smiled.

Seychelles smiled lazily and went over to sit on the bed. "Hey, Odette." she smiled mischievously. "How about we give Alfred and Matthew a wake up call they'll never forget."

Monaco grinned and followed Seychelles out to America's room. They opened the door, to find him snoring softly. Without his glasses, he looked much younger, the female nations thought. Seychelles signaled to Monaco.

1...2...3

"Wake up!" the girls cried and jumped on top of the sleeping nation.

Alfred woke with a start and looked around frantically for his attackers. He realized that it was just Seychelles and Monaco who were smiling and laughing at him.

He groaned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Why for the love of Liberty would you do that?"

"We thought it would be fun." Seychelles winked. America glared at his sisters and pushed them off of him with little effort.

Soon an alert and frantic Canada barged into the room. "Al!? Are you alright!? I felt your distress!"

Seychelles and Monaco laughed at the disheveled look of their twin brothers. Their hair sticking up wildly.

America just sighed and sent calming waves to his northern twin. "It seems Michelle and Odette wanted to give me a surprise wake up call."

Matthew stared dumbly at his brother before giving an exasperated glare at the girls. The girls continued to giggle as they left the twins to themselves. Canada noticed that America looked like he didn't get any sleep.

"Al? What's wrong?"

America sighed and rubbed his hands against his face. He knew it would be impossible to keep Canada from worrying about him sometimes.

"Just had a nightmare. Couldn't sleep."

"What was it about?"

" _That_ one." America looked at his wide eyed twin.

" _That_ that one?" Canada asked.

America nodded his head and tried to give a reassuring smile but it came out more like a grimace. Canada hugged his brother close and both clung to each other tightly, finding solace in each other's presence, mentally, physically and emotionally.

Minutes passed but the twins rejoined their siblings as they headed downstairs to breakfast.

England was sitting down drinking tea and reading the morning paper while France made breakfast. Breakfast was a quiet affair.

After breakfast was finished and everything cleaned and put away, England sent the siblings to go change. When they knew that America and Canada were out of earshot, England dialed a number on his phone.

"Hello."

"Germany. The operation is a succes so far. You and your group better get started soon. I have a feeling America and Canada will have a way to find out what we are up to." England said seriously.

"Ja. Danke. We will go now."

The call ended and England turned to the France. The nation knew that Germany would begin their part of the operation soon.

"Now we wait and see." England said patiently. Though if he was being honest, he would rather be with Germany and discovering more about the North American's secret.

* * *

A sense of foreboding washed over Canada. He stopped mid-dressed and he knew something big was going to happen. He didn't know what but he needed to tell America right away.

He finished dressing before walking to his twin's door.

"Alfred. Can I come in? I need to talk to you."

"Come in."

Canada found his brother in a white tank top and black skinny jeans. He sat on the bed with his head in his hands.

"Mattie. Something bad is going to happen. I just know it." America whispered.

Canada sighed and sat next to America. "I know. I felt it too."

"Why can't the others just let us be? Ever since they entered our land, they have constantly be around. Sometimes, I wish they never found us." America huffed.

Canada chuckled at the thought. "Well now we just have to be on our guard."

America smiled and both headed downstairs where they found their family waiting for them.

* * *

Germany, Japan, North and South Italy, China, Russia, Prussia and a hostage Lithuania carefully walked up to America's colonial home. They didn't want to set off any traps before they made it inside the house.

Germany pulled out the spare key England had given to them and unlocked the door. The group quickly headed down to the basement. Lithuania was nervous. He had a really bad feeling about this operation.

Being in America's home brought back happy memories when he used to work here. He was brought out of his musings when Germany couldn't locate the secret door.

"Keseses~ West let big bruder open it." Prussia smugly smiled and tried to find a way to open it.

Russia smiled and pushed a shaking Lithuania to the front of the group. "Why not have little Lithuania open door, Da? He knows secret I'm sure."

"Good thinking, aru! Open door!"

Lithuania said a silent apology and pushed the wall then pushed the secret door open. Everyone smiled in triumph.

"Good work Lithuania." Russia smiled creepily.

The group headed into the dark hallway, unaware of the danger that was ahead. Lithuania hoped that he could find a way to escape Russia's hold and hide away until he got back to America and Canada.

* * *

A large shock coursed through the twins' bodies, making them freeze in their walking. They looked to each other in fear and anger.

Someone had intruded into Tony's force field. They knew the booby traps that had been set would keep them at bay until they got there but they were tricked.

And their family was involved.

They would all pay.

The twins went to find their family in the large mall. It was time they showed all the nations what happens when they mess with the North American twins.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! They inspire me!**

 **Until next time! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9 Punishment

**Hey sorry I haven't updated this story. I got sick and last week was Finals so I had no time to write. I am feeling a bit better so I thought I would post this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot!**

* * *

The air pressure seemed to weigh down on them and it was becoming too much to bare. They hoped that the others would hurry up and execute their plan, it was becoming increasingly difficult to deal with a pair of stubborn twins. The drive from the store felt like forever and they just wanted to get out of the moving vehicle as soon as they could.

France, India, Seychelles, Monaco and Hong Kong were so lucky that they weren't in the same car as the twins. Lucky bastards, why didn't they get into France's car first?

Australia and New Zealand sighed in relief when they exited the car ahead of the twins. They were not looking forward to dealing with their pissed off older brothers.

"That was a close one, eh mate? We better make sure we stay out of their way." Australia whispered to New Zealand as soon as they were safe.

"I can't believe how angry they got when we were at the store. Do you think they know about the others?" New Zealand asked hesitantly.

"I don't know. I hope our old man knows how to deal with them." Australia tried to say nonchalantly but the nervousness still crept out of his voice.

They quickly took shelter upstairs and the others soon joined them. Nervousness was present in all of their body language, no matter how indifferent they seemed. They waited for the explosion, painstakingly as the minutes ticked by.

"ALFRED! MATTHEW! What the bloody hell has gotten into you two!? Stop acting like a bunch of immature brats!"

England's voice reached upstairs clearly for all to hear. Soon Australia and New Zealand were hiding with India, Monaco, Seychelles, and Hong Kong near the stairs to hear the fight.

They hoped a confrontation wouldn't happen but it was very unlikely that their wish was to be granted.

It was making all of them incredibly uneasy. They knew how bad the fights could get between the two older nations and twins. Especially America and England, that's how the Revolution happened after all.

"We know that all of you and the other nations are up to something. And we are going to keep you from finding out what you guys want!" America seethed.

It was hard to hear the twins as their voices were deadly quiet. But it seemed to rile up the Englishman like no tomorrow.

"I have no idea what you are talking about! We're all here to spend time as a family! Nothing more, Nothing less!"

"Alfred, Matthew, go up to your rooms until you both can act like proper adults." France said stern, leaving no room for argument.

Growls from the twins sounded before the loud stomps alerted the others of them heading upstairs and they all scrambled to the nearest room and to appear like they weren't just eavesdropping onto the fight.

 _SLAM!_

The noise echoed all around and the silence after was just as stifling as the fight minutes ago.

"Oh my. They are so angry." Monaco said sadly. "Maybe we shouldn't be snooping into their secrets."

"Ah! We can't do that! We need to find their secret!" India rebutted quickly. "We are close, I can feel it!"

"I don't know, I'm starting to agree with Monaco." Seychelles said hesitantly. "I wouldn't want others to snoop into my business."

"Bro, I agree with India. We're so close otherwise, they wouldn't act like that." Hong Kong said matter-of-factly. "Just act like we don't know anything."

Seychelles and Monaco looked at each other than nodded hesitantly at the others. The rest of the siblings decided to let the twins cool down before approaching them.

* * *

"Damn them! Thinking they could out smart us!" Alfred said angrily biting his thumb so hard he was actually drawing blood.

Matthew was seething on the inside but he kept a level head in order to bandage up his brother's wound. Both twins wanted to punch something or inflict pain on something but they couldn't here. It ould cause more problems that they didn't want to deal with.

As he was putting the first aid kit away, something clicked in Canada's brain. He turned to his twin with a smirk that guaranteed trouble.

America lifted an eyebrow at him in questioning. It was always interesting to see what devious plans Canada came up with when that smirk was present except when being at the receiving end. Then America would have been a little nervous.

"So? What's swimming around in your mind Mattie?" America asked curiously. "It's going to inflict pain on the nations isn't it?"

"Aw. You know me so well."

America snorted in amusement but waited for Canada to mention his idea.

"Al, can Tony connect that force field to our minds?"

"Yeah I'm sure he could. Why? What are you thinking?"

Canada smiled a much too innocent smile and America got the feeling that the other nations weren't going to like whatever his brother had planned.

"Just get Tony to connect it to us mentally."

Within minutes and after some serious persuasion, Tony connected the force field to their minds and mentioned that there were still nations in their secret place. Fortunately, they were walking in circles but they might figure it out that they were being tricked soon.

Satisfied, Canada locked their bedroom door and even put a chair under the door knob for good measure so no one could disturb them.

The twins lied next to each other and held each other's hand as the connection would be much stronger to the force field.

Their bodies began to relax and the twins were on the brink of consciousness until they found themselves back in America's home and could see a small group of nations walking around in the dark.

The Italies were complaining about being scared but that might have been because of the dark aura Russia was emitting. Prussia and Germany were leading, China was looking around but upset they hadn't found anything. Japan was alert, his katana ready for anything. And Lithuania looked like he wished he could be somewhere else at the moment.

Being on the same wavelength, America and Canada begin to think of the freezing cold snow, dark skies and a heavy snow storm.

The sudden change of scenery alerted everyone to be on guard. The cold started to seep into their bones. A sense of fear and foreboding swept over them like waves.

"Germany, I'm scared! Why is it so cold?" Italy said while shaking like a leaf.

"Not sure but be on guard everyone." Germany yelled to the others over the snow storm.

The twins let their emotions of despair engulf the others, they could see immediate changes in their body language. They were nervous, on alert and that was how the twins wanted them until they unleashed Hell.

Soon they would know a little of the horrors that has plagued their land for centuries.

The nations walked forward slowly, hoping to find somewhere to take shelter. It was like they were getting no where and the temperature seemed to drop every minute.

HOOOOWWWWLLLLLL!

Everyone stiffened at the inhuman cry. It couldn't have been an animal either as the sound sent raw fear coursing through their bodies. It made their blood run cold and speed up their heart rates.

"W-what was that, aru?" China asked nervously.

"Who the hell cares! Let's just get out here!" Romano cried in response. The Italy brothers were ready to bolt but the lack of vision from the snow storm had them stay with the group.

More cries sounded and they continued closer and closer. The nations made a circle to fight their enemies. What they saw was worse than anything they had ever seen.

Tall, dead looking monsters with sharp teeth, horns, sharp claws and skeletal with rotting flesh, were walking towards them. It was like the worst nightmare in existence came to life.

"What the hell are those things!?" Prussia cried out in disgust. Everyone covered their nose and mouths, the stench of rotting flesh strong and making them nauseous.

"Looks like we must fight, comrades." Russia said while emitting his dark aura but it didn't affect the monsters at all.

The twins watched with sadistic grins on their faces.

Yes, live through Hell and endure just like they had too.

The thought of the older nations fighting Wendigo sent shivers of excitement through their bodies. This was a brilliant punishment. Only they knew how to fight and kill Wendigo. Those nations were out of their league.

"I love your ideas Mattie." America chuckled darkly.

"Aw. You only love me for my brain?" Canada mock pouted.

They both snickered before turning back to watch the nations trying to fight the Wendigo. They had to admit, they were holding up pretty well.

For now.

But that was all going to change soon enough.

 _"Destroy them."_ the twins chorus in their own language.

The Wendigo needed no more prompting and began to attack more violently, making the others struggle to overpower them.

Prussia was focused on shooting one in front of him and didn't see a Wendigo come from behind and bite his shoulder. His cry of pain alerted everyone else.

They looked upon the Wendigo with disgust, fear and shock. A large chunk of flesh was ripped from Prussia's shoulder, blood oozing out heavily.

"Bruder!"

"Stay back West! Keep fighting! They eat flesh! We can't let them win!" Prussia ordered.

Germany was stuck. He wanted to help heal his brother's wound but years of training under Prussia knew that he was to keep fighting no matter the causalities.

Going against his better judgment, Germany ran over to his brother and ripped a piece of Prussia's shirt and wrapped it around the wound to try and stop the bleeding.

"West! I told you to keep fighting!" Prussia angrily told his younger brother.

"I know! But I didn't want to leave you behind!"

The brotherly moment was interrupted by more Wendigo. Russia was fighting three monsters with his favorite pipe but they kept coming. The large nation was beginning to tire but was determined to take out as many as he could.

China and Japan fought back to back, surrounded on all sides. No matter how many times they hacked at them, they kept coming.

"Argh. There is no stop to them, aru!" China cried in frustration.

"China, don't give up. We can keep fighting!" Japan urged.

A few of the Wendigo managed to injure the two Asian nations. The smell of blood and flesh had the Wendigo fighting harder to get their meals.

The Italies thought it was safer to stay close to Russia, though they were easily overpowered. Italy and Romano cried in fear when two Wendigo grabbed them and began to drag them off. The struggled to free themselves bit it was in vain.

"Help us! Germany! Somebody!"

"Help us bastards! We don't want to die!"

Germany and Japan were quick to follow but became surrounded by other Wendigo. Gunshots and swords were fired and wielded but soon they too were in the Wendigo's clutches.

"West! Stay away from my bruder you bastards!" Prussia tried to fire his gun but his injury made it difficult for him to fight. Within minutes, Prussia was held down by two Wendigo, the captured nations tried to struggle but it was useless. They were tired and injured. Minutes later, Russia was overpowered as well.

America and Canada watched with morbid fascination as the Wendigo awaited their next orders and held down the captured nations.

 _"Eat them."_ The words echoed in the space ominously, creating raw fear and sending chills down the spines of the captured.

The Wendigo didn't need anymore prompting and began to rip the flesh off their bones. The cries of pain and anger and fear was like an addicting drug to the twins.

What lovely screams! This will show not to mess with them! This moment will haunt them for all eternity.

They watched as the nations were eaten alive.

* * *

In another dark space, Lithuania walked around nervously. He had lost the other nations awhile ago and couldn't leave or find them. Though he should be somewhat thankful he wasn't being held hostage at the moment.

Maybe if he sat down for a few minutes he could come up with a plan to find the others or an exit.

As soon as he sat down, Lithuania began to feel sleepy which was strange, he wasn't this tired before. His eye lids felt heavy. He decided a little nap wouldn't hurt.

The twins watched as Lithuania fell under their sleep spell and carefully placed him back with the other nations, who were currently living their nightmare with the Wendigo.

"I hope that nightmare that they are experiencing will teach them to not go snooping." Canada stared darkly at the sleeping nations.

"If not, we can always make them suffer each time they try to enter." America smiled sadistically.

Both twins smiled to each other in triumph. When the nations woke up, the exit would be waiting for them like a savior in the dark.

* * *

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

The loud sound woke the twins from their trance and they found that it was dark outside. It was most likely they had missed lunch and dinner.

Knock. Knock.

The doorknob was even jiggled as the person on the other side tried to open the door. Or at least gain their attention.

"Alfred? Matthew?" England's concerned voice sounded on the other side of the door. "You both need to eat. You haven't eaten anything since this morning. Open the door."

Both North Americans were still upset and decided not to answer their parent. They were going on strike! A strike against their family and fellow nations, even if they had to find a way to sneak back home!

Harsh whispers sounded through the door though it was hard to make out the words.

"Alfred. Matthew. Come on out now. You have been in their all day! Come and eat!" France tried to persuade.

"Leave us alone! We don't want to see any of you!" America childishly yelled at the door.

Canada wanted to smack his brother. They were supposed to ignore them, not let them know they were listening to them try and get them out of the room.

Well too late for that.

"You two are adults and need to act like it. Now come out and eat!" England said sternly.

"Just go away!" Canada yelled.

He was tired of the other nations getting into their business and treating them like children when it was convenient for them. But when they wanted to act like teenagers, they suddenly had to act like responsible adults and everything was their fault.

Well he was sick and tired of it! They were independent nations!

Half an hour passed until England and France finally got the message that they didn't want to deal with them. When they couldn't hear their footsteps anymore, they breathed a sigh of relief.

Now they could see how the trespassers dealt with their new nightmares. They quickly dressed in their pajamas and laid in bed.

Soon sleep took over and they were back at America's large colonial home.

* * *

Pain. Fear. And freezing limbs. That's what the first thoughts that entered the now conscious nations as they slowly opened their eyes and looked around their surroundings in fear.

They checked to make sure all body parts were intact and uneaten. Germany noticed that everyone was pale and trembling in fear.

Italy and Romano were hugging each other and refused to let go. China and Japan looked like they had seen better days. Russia was shaking just as bad as Italy and Romano but Germany didn't call him out on it. Prussia was paler than usual and kept touching his shoulder, making sure that it was still intact.

They needed to get out of the house. Who knew what other horrors were here.

Germany's legs buckled underneath him as he tried to get up. But like the others, fear gripped at his very core. He knew that he wouldn't, like the others, be able to get the memory of being eaten alive out of his mind.

It would stay with him for all eternity.

"Come. We need to leave." Germany's voice only cracked a little but the fear inside made everyone else flinch.

They managed to stand albeit a little unsteady and walked for what felt like a hours until the door that they had gone through earlier shone brightly.

The nations hurried to get out of that hell hole.

Outside was dark and cold and everyone's fear heightened. They entered into their cars and quickly drove away, hoping to find somewhere to feel safe. Paranoid, they would look out the mirrors and windows, hoping to never come across those creatures again and that it was only in their minds.

But they could never feel safe.

Was the fear and paranoia worth the North Americans' secret?

Germany sighed. He didn't know what to think anymore.

* * *

America and Canada watched as the nations had woken up in fear. What a lovely sight. It made them giddy with excitement. Hopefully, they would relay the horrors they endured and call off the their mission to find out about their mother.

The nations struggled to get up but soon they hurried to the exit.

It was a little disappointing to see them leave so soon because they wanted to play with them a little more. Well it was better to be safe than sorry.

Not that they would be.

The nations deserved what they got.

America and Canada removed the darkness and floated to their mother. She still looked undisturbed and that's how they liked it.

"We will always protect you."

There words of promise echoed in the quiet garden.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. Sorry if it was super dark. I blame the inspiration from the** ** _Krumpus_** **commercial that I had watched before writing this chapter. And this story has over 70 reviews! Wow! Thank you guys very much! I really appreciate all and every review you guys write! I'll be super amazed if it ever reaches even 90 reviews.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! They inspire me!**

 **Until next time! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10 Meeting

**A/N:** _Wow. I am so so so so sorry that I have not updated this. I don't have any real excuse except lots of college homework and laziness. I actually had a lot of difficulty writing this chapter. I rewrote this like ten times because I didn't think it was good enough. But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. I'm not sure how many chapters this will be but I don't think story should keep dragging on but it'll probably be a few chapters before the end is in sight._

 **Disclaimer: I don't anything.**

* * *

The two teens huddled closer into each other's embrace. Their faces scrunched up from pain, a migraine pounding inside their skulls. None the wiser that they were suffering from headaches and exhaustion. The other members assumed they were locking themselves within their room, refusing acknowledgement of them and throwing a tantrum in one form or another. America and Canada's prides wouldn't allow them to ask for help after the betrayal. The connection between them and the barrier strained them mentally, the after effects being the migraine from using such high technology from an ocean away.

They knew it was stupid and on some rational level they should just tell England and France that they were in pain and _really_ needed some medicine - to allow them to fuss and worry over them like they used to do when they were colonies but it was so hard to trust after that incident. Why did they have to be persistent?

Secrets were secrets for a reason.

A loud groan came from Canada and how he wished that the damn migraine would just go away already. "Argh. My head is killing me."

Canada could envision America's smirk as they both tried to massage their temples. How he just wanted to smack it off his brother's face, he chuckled at the thought, feeling the confusion from America through their link.

"Guess Tony will be pretty happy that we were able to test the side effects for the force field." America grunted. Tony only saw the benefit of them using the technology if he got some great data for his experiments. Man, what a friend the alien was.

"Damn alien. He knew the side effects! I know he did." Canada grumbled. "He just wanted to see us try and plead to let us use it." Canada really thought his brother should keep better company, Tony was a bad influence, though he was pretty awesome – most of the time. Not that he would tell that to the little grey alien, his ego would inflate more than his brother's. Dealing with two egotist was something he didn't want to do.

The dark sky with a small bits of light indicated the early hours of morning just passing by, allowing the window of quietness and contentment envelope them, knowing that when the sun rose, the noise from the other members would make it hard for them to rest.

"That's Tony for ya."

Canada couldn't stand it anymore. The northern twin got up - quickly regretting it as the pain throbbed much harder. It took a few minutes but the pain had subsided a little and when he didn't feel like his head was being bashed into a concrete wall, he continued on his mini quest. America watched Canada ransack his suitcase, determined to find something.

"Watcha lookin' for?" Curiosity burning in America's blue eyes.

"Pain Killers." Canada answered. He was a man on a mission.

"You actually brought some?!" America asked disbelieving. The superpower never thought that through sometimes. He should learn to be more prepared for future _inconveniences_ like these.

Canada smirks at his twin. "I always come prepared."

America whistles amused and waits until Canada hands him a few tablets while taking his own. They would have to wait from fifteen to twenty minutes but it was worth it. Soon they could be free of the searing pain. Each relaxed as the pounding became more of a small thumping inside their skulls. Now that their brains didn't feel like they were about to implode, the twins resettled into the blankets and held each other close.

"Al… g'night."

"G'night… Mattie."

Sleep came quickly. The blonde teens snuggled close to each other, never wanting to be apart even in sleep.

* * *

"Alfred and Matthew still haven't come out from their room?" England asked offhandedly as he read the morning paper, his uncaring attitude raised a few silent questions about his parenting but none mentioned it. The last few days had been too quiet in the large house without the twins making any sort of noise, it was almost like they had disappeared from the house.

"Naw, they are still locked inside." Hong Kong answered distracted, thumbs texting in record speed.

"We should really try to get them out of there. They haven't eaten in days. It's not healthy." France mused as he served everyone minus two their breakfast.

"I won't indulge them. If they want to have an act of rebellion then I will retaliate back, not caving into their childish impulses." England scowled. France snorted in disbelief, the stubborn Brit was more worried about his pride and authority than the sudden attitude changes in the twins. Just like the Revolution.

"Stubborn Angleterre." France mumbled under his breath but the Englishman still caught. He glared at the Frenchman's back, opening his mouth to have a few choices words with the man.

A familiar ringtone of _God Save the Queen_ interrupted the would-be fight and England was quick to answer it after seeing the ID as Germany. "Hello Germany, how did it go?" Anticipation evident in the island nation's voice before quickly schooling his features and keeping his tone neutral. The other members waited with pounding hearts about the success and details of said achievement- or lack of.

"Germany? Hey! Take deep breaths, this isn't like you. You need to keep a level head like you normally do." England paced back and forth in the dining room, making the other's anxiety grow steadily with each passing minute.

"They have been here the whole time. Of course, I'm sure! Are you calling me a liar?! What?! Are you sure?!" England bit his thumb in contemplation, completely ignoring the others in the room. "This is serious. We need to have a meeting soon. All of us are ready whenever you are. I agree it would be best if America and Canada were not present as well. Very well. Goodbye."

Seychelles gave France a questioning look but he wasn't paying attention to them but she could see he was also confused about the situation.

"So what did Germany want Angleterre?"

England sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before looking serious. "Germany requests that we report to a meeting in two days. He says it is something very important and that it needs to be discussed with everyone before we confront the twins."

"What happened?!" New Zealand asked worried. It must have been serious if Germany was acting so strange like that on the phone.

"Germany didn't say but all I know is that the group that went snooping in America's home will need some serious therapy sessions. From what I'm told anyway. Even _Russia_ was affected."

Gasps were heard from everyone at the revelation. "What?! What are ya talking about old man!?" Australia's yelled. England scowled at being called old but decide to ignore it this time.

"You heard me. He didn't give me too many details but apparently what they went through was Hell."

"Oh no." Monaco gasped. "Are they alright? I hope it wasn't too serious."

India sat contemplating while watching everyone's shocked faces. "This is serious," he mumbled. "I guess we wait and see what they have to say at the meeting."

"Yo what a pain." Hong Kong grumbled. "America and Canada must have some bat shit crazy stuff if they terrified Germany and Russia. _Especially_ Russia."

"Language Hong Kong." England scolded. Hong Kong just rolled his eyes in annoyance but didn't say anything else.

The rest of the day was spent in quiet contemplative atmosphere as they tried to understand how America and Canada frightened the other nations to death when they were here in England's house the whole time. As much as they wanted to find out right then and there, they would have to wait for the meeting to take place in a couple of days.

* * *

"Is everybody settled? Alright let's begin." Germany instructed. Even though he looked his normal authoritative self, if one looked closely they would see that he was much paler than normal and his hands shook slightly. He almost seemed paranoid and kept his eyes moving from corner to corner and subtly flinching at sudden movements. Almost like he expected something to come and jump out.

Germany took deep breaths to calm his racing heart. The meeting needed to get done but revisiting and talking about those memories were too much for him. He never wanted to experience that ever again but it was his duty to warn them of the dangers of their snooping around. Was the pain and fear worth it? After a long, long, _long_ time of revisiting that horrible experience, he didn't think so.

If it took a few to be scarred for the rest of their eternal lives to spare the others, then he would gladly convince the others to stay out of the North Americans' business. It was a sacrifice on his and the other's sanity but it was for the best and hopefully, the other's would drop this mission.

"What happened over there?"

Germany was glad and amused how England went straight to the point. He sighed once again, there was no use trying to put this off any longer. The others needed to know what they were up against.

"As you all know, Prussia, Japan, China, Russia, N. and S. Italy, Lithuania and I went to investigate America's house this past week. We were successful in finding and entering the hidden garden until…" Germany trailed off. His breathing was becoming slightly labored but took deep breaths to calm himself down.

The others perked up at the sudden hesitation that the normally _no nonsense_ nation gave. It made them worried and intrigued at the implications.

Germany cleared his throat. "Until we were attacked by… monsters of unimaginable horror. They were ugly and dead looking with horns, sharp teeth and they smelt of rotting flesh. I know that sounds farfetched, even for me. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen them. But it is the truth. Japan has made multiple sketches for all of you to be aware."

Whispers and speculations spread like wildfire. _America and Canada had monsters like that? What were these things? We're any of them safe? How were the rest of them even sure Germany and the others really saw these monsters? How do they know that the monsters are even real?_ These questions filled the entire conversation and Germany let the others have a moment to try and digest the news.

Gasps sounded all around with more muttering, whispering and speculation. These were the monsters they saw?! It was like a demon from Hell walking the Earth! _"Woah! Norway look at these creepy ass monsters!"_ These monsters couldn't be real, could they? What if the North American Twins set these things on them or worse their people?

France gripped the paper tightly. He didn't want to believe that the twins would be able to have _anything_ to do with the monster he couldn't tear his eyes away from. They were with them the whole time! But these monsters, they were just too horrible to look at and if they were disgusting to look at on paper, what about in real life? France took a look at the group that had been sent to America's house.

His sons that he helped raised even when they were under England's control. Did they have these monsters as secret weapons? Or were they nightmares from centuries passed that had manifested into this disgusting creature? He needed to confront the twins on this but how would he get them to talk?

While France was thinking, England stared frozen in shock, but no emotions made itself know on his face.

He had encountered these monsters before. Just a time after he had adopted America as a colony. He had been on a squad of elite soldiers and exploring to chart the land. His tiny America had begged to go and argued that he knew the land best because he just _knew._ England didn't want to take him at all and would have the child at home with a maid to take care of him, while England was away. Unfortunately, he realized too late that America was a sneaky child when he decided to be.

Then _that_ night happened. It had been one of the coldest winters he had known. Food and water was scarce and there was hardly places to make camp at times unless they wanted to freeze to death. It had been one of the most terrifying days of his life.

" _America. Come here, love." England said, quickly hugging the child close to preserve body heat._

 _The island nation saw the child gaze pensively into the forest to the East of their camp. The usual happy smile that adorned the colony's face was replaced by seriousness._

" _Love? What's the matter?"_

" _They're coming." America stated ominously. He turned to his Daddy, they had to leave. "Daddy, we have to leave! Hurry, they're coming!"_

" _Who's coming?" England asked slightly worried. If it was those natives he and his men could easily handle them._

 _Before the child could answer, a loud and fear infecting howl echoed throughout the forest. England hugged America closer to his body on instinct and regrouped with his men, who all had their rifles aimed at the trees._

 _Monsters of unimaginable horror left the trees and started to head to the small group of men._

" _What the bloody hell are those things!?" A man asked in horror, asking the question that was on everyone's mind._

" _Wendigo." America stated, shocking the entire men._

 _England's blood froze, he feared for the life of his men but he feared for America more. Too have these monsters on his child's land was horrible. It was like demons had escaped Hell and came to stalk the world of the living. But he would protect his child, even if he died a hundred times over._

 _He would protect America._

"I know what these are."

The other nations stopped their speculations and talks after hearing England's words. The saw that the island nation was pale but truthful.

"What are these monsters?" Germany asked. It was better if they had an understanding of what they might be up against.

"Wendigo."

* * *

 **Well, I hope I left you intrigued! I'm not sure when the next update for this story will be. I'll try and not and update after a few months but no promises. I actually have no how I want this story to end either so that's one of the reasons for my reluctance to update. I don't want the story to just keep going and then have a crappy ending. So ideas/suggestions for a possible ending will be greatly appreciated, just so I know what is a good ending for this story.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! They inspire me!**

 **Until next time!;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** _I liiivvveeee! (Mulan reference right there.) So I'm sorry I have not updated this in like... forever but I've had major writer's block for this story, especially for the end. So I've been completely holding it off. Still not sure how I'm going to end it though. Hopefully, it won't take me another year to update._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

The meeting was silent for a moment, the others contemplating what England had just said. Though they were wondering how and when the island nation had met such demonic creatures and survived. England gave sympathetic glances to the others who had come in contact with the Wendigo. Honestly, he hadn't remembered about them until he saw Japan's drawing.

France stared in horror and surprise that the island nation had encountered these… these… _ugly_ and… and… there weren't even words he could contemplate at the moment for thaw monsters sketched upon the paper. He was having mixed feelings about these creatures. Could the twins have really used these things to scare Germany and the others?

He knew the twins could be ruthless to their enemies and were not afraid to do anything to protect themselves – just like any other person and nation here in this room, but loud and hyper America and quiet and polite Canada - it didn't seem plausible.

Japan was quick to open his laptop and search for Wendigo. Any information that could be found, no matter how little, was always the best. Even though he still got nightmares, these _Wendigo_ were quite fascinating in their own rights. Maybe he should suggest the idea to use them in some of his scary movies and games.

"I have found something." Japan stated.

This earned him a bit of excited and curious murmurs from the other nations.

"Alright Japan, tell us what you have found." Spain asked curiously. The picture of these Wendigos were really ugly and frightening but he also wanted to know what they were possibly up against. He settled in the Americas as well and he never encountered them. Though he had spent most of his time in Mexico and most of South America. So maybe he missed them?

*" _In Algonquian folklore, the wendigo or windigo is a cannibal monster or evil spirit native to the northern forests of the Atlantic Coast and Great Lakes Region of both the United States and Canada. The windigo may appear as a monster with some characteristics of a human, or as a spirit who has possessed a human being and made them become monstrous."_ Japan read aloud.

Low murmurs were heard across the room but when Japan cleared his throat, they quieted down to listen. The North American twins sure had some interesting myths.

" _It is historically associated with cannibalism, murder, insatiable greed, and the cultural taboos against such behaviors._ _The legend lends its name to the disputed modern medical term Wendigo psychosis, which is considered by psychiatrists to be a form of culture-bound syndrome with symptoms such as an intense craving for human flesh and a fear of becoming a cannibal. In some Indigenous communities, environmental destruction and insatiable greed are also seen as a manifestation of Windigo Psychosis."_

"Cannibalism?!" France cried out in horror. "Mon Dieu! How did you all survive!?"

To be eaten alive?! It didn't happen as often as one would think to be eaten alive by a wild animal or _rarely_ by another person. France wanted to leave the meeting and demand an explanation from America and Canada.

"Well, it's a good thing I colonized in the Southwestern parts of America." Spain smiled happily, earning a few glares to his unrequited happy mood. England wanted to punch the Spaniard in the face, like when he beat his supposed great Armada back in the day. Those were some of his best days.

Germany closed his eyes and tried to reign in his breathing. Screams. Pain. Blood. Teeth. Smells. They were all so real. How did they survive? Why did they survive? His blue eyes opened to show the pain and horrors that they had seen, hoping that the others would believe them. He and the others would never be the same, at least for a while. Maybe one day they'll put this incident behind them but right now, it was just too much to be reminded of what had taken place.

The other nations watched as the North and South Italy began to shake uncontrollably and murmur prayers in their language to try and stay strong. Japan, Russia and China tried to remain stoic but everyone could see their skin turn pale and begin to subtly tremble. Prussia just gripped his shoulder and clenched his fist. They could see from the trembling and paleness that the incident would be something they _did not_ want to experience again.

"Survive?" Prussia chuckled darkly. "We didn't fucking survive. We were eaten alive. I can still feel my flesh being ripped off from my bones and the unimaginable pain following. And after being eaten, we revived and it started all over! We've all been shot, murdered, drowned, minced, gassed, bombed, and so much more but getting eaten while fucking alive by those monsters beats all those!"

"To have to feel the flesh, chunks by chunks, ripped of your very bones while being unable to do anything!" Russia chuckled darkly, making most near him even more uneasy. "Even my torture methods have not been so extreme. Comrades America and Canada are truly strong to survive those _монстры*_ _*._ "

The meeting was somber from Prussia's outburst and Russia's I'm sight. It was hard to believe that America and Canada would have something like that on their land, though if the others really thought about it, it wasn't so strange as they had their own myths and monsters that roamed their lands. Maybe it seemed strange for the rest of them because to them the European and Asian nations, America and Canada and the other countries in the Americas were young and only a few centuries old since being colonized and being independent nations compared to them.

"I think we need to have at least a chat with them." England began after a tense silence. "At least so we can learn or understand why everything has happened so far."

"Do you think they'll agree?" Finland asked curiously. "They didn't seem like sharing before and when the others went to America's house, this attack from Wending happen."

"Maybe we should just leave them alone." Norway stated monotonously. He felt that this was something that the others shouldn't have stuck their nose in anyway. It wasn't as strong as his, England's or Romania's magic but the North Americans had a strong and healthy amount of foreign magic that was completely different from theirs. It was almost _primal_ in a sense. Not refined like his or England's or Romania's magic.

England sighed. "We should at least apologize for our behavior. It was uncalled for and immature of us."

"Qui. Each of us has our secrets. Why should we force America and Canada to tell us theirs when we don't tell ours?" France questioned solemnly. "We have not been very mature about this."

Various murmurs of agreement sounded within the room and everyone knew that they would have to properly apologize to America and Canada. Of course, their curiosity didn't waver or die but only grew stronger, however, they would no longer try and force the secret out the twins. If they wanted to tell them, England and France and the others would gladly listen.

* * *

 **So did you guys like this chapter? I hope it wasn't too rushed or boring but I feel like everything really needs to start wrapping up. This story can go on for so long before it gets redundant. Or at least that's _my opinion,_ but I would love to hear what you guys thought of it.**

 ***Taken straight off of Wikipedia.**

 **** Russian for _Monsters._**

 ** _REVIEW PLEASE! They give me life!_**


End file.
